


My Long Lost Knight

by Aleks_ptg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Cute, Dates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I never know what to put in the tags, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates, Stalking, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i'm sorry i had to, under the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_ptg/pseuds/Aleks_ptg
Summary: "You never gave up on me. It’s like you saved me that day, like you were my long lost knight, someone who was finally able to pull me out of my own darkness." - KageyamaHinata always felt like a Knight in Shining armour to Kageyama, no matter what is the case he always finds a way to save the lost raven haired boy.Until one day things changed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Pass me another set" called out Karasuno's orange headed boy, his voice sounding more eager each time his favourite, grumpy setter passes the ball with excellent precision. Another perfectly executed spike was hit leaving Hinata's hand burning and tinted the colour red, Hinata could never get used to the feeling, it felt like success. After years of trying to improve, whether that was with his old friends or just practicing on his own he was finally able to find himself in a situation where his volleyball journey was sailing smoothly. The burning sensation left a smile on Hinata's face, he loved this feeling, a feeling like life couldn't get better. It strived him to keep getting better and eventually win the biggest competitions around. Hoping his setter will be with him the whole way.

"You're surprisingly getting better" Kageyama spoke out with a bit of hesitation in his voice as complimenting his friend was something new to his everyday lifestyle, although over the past months he has been trying to adapt to this new way of playing. He has realised that to improve his playing and the performance of his teammates, such measures were necessary. It seemed to have improved Hinata's playing at least, it was a step in the right direction. There seemed to be a new spark of confidence when Hinata was reaching for the ball, he was practically glowing, blinding his opponents with his talent. When Hinata had confidence, it fuelled Kageyama's confidence as well, Kageyama's eyes sparkled at the sight of Hinata flying besides him, he felt more assured that he could go and win the Nationals, his only dream in life.

"Wow another compliment from the King? I really must be getting better." Hinata spoke with a huge grin on his face. With every compliment that he received it strived him to try and make Kageyama proud of him once again. There was something about making Kageyama pleased with his playing that give Hinata so much satisfaction. Turning his attention to Kageyama's proud face, clearly enjoying the words from his best friend.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself dumbass." Hinata had a habit of speaking back to his setter and if he was being honest at first it made Kageyama's blood boil, but as time passed, cheeky remarks like these made Kageyama feel like some things are better when they don't change. He was thankful that this ball of sunshine hasn't changed and he's still able to keep Kageyama on his toes. He might not have shown it in person but in reality, he enjoys moments like these where his 'tangerine' tries to stand up to his level. He found it quite amusing in fact.

"You guys have been practicing for far too long now, don't you have anything else to do? I have to close up the gym." Daichi announced as he peaked through the corner of the entrance door, clearly already tired and ready to go home for a very well-deserved rest. The amount of practice that both the boys did increased every time they lost a match, Daichi would say he was quite impressed by the determination of both boys. In the long run he was glad to have such relying teammates, knowing they are also putting in their part into become the best team out there.

"Why would you want to do anything else!" Hinata exclaimed, still full of energy bouncing around the gym hall, "Volleyball is amazing, I could do it all day." Daichi looked around the hall, among the two ecstatic boys who were now bickering at each other for whatever reason there may be, were loads of balls scattered around the hall. They still had quite a bit to clean up, impatiently he called out, "Just take the keys and clean up in here." Daichi's eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him, Kageyama now had Hinata in a headlock, one arm around his neck while the other was ruffling his bright hair making it messier than it was before while Hinata was wiggling in the setter arms trying to set himself free from his grasp. "Are you two even listening to me?" The captains voice was louder than before which bran both the boy's attention immediately back to him. They simultaneously let out a 'Yes Sir' before Kageyama let go of Hinata who stumbled on his feet trying to take control of his balance, making his famous pouting face at Kageyama who was smirking to himself knowing that he had the power to make Hinata this frustrated.

Before Hinata could launch his next attack, Kageyama made his way over to Dachi and grabbed the keys from his hand and tossed them where all his and Hinata's water bottles were sitting making a mental note to make sure he won't forget to close the gym, unlike last time. A chill went down Kageyama's back, practically making him shiver at the memory of Dachi's eyes that glared down at his into his soul. He swore Daichi might as well have killed him with his glare. And just like that Daichi's frowned turned upside down and he stroke a smile at Kageyama which both felt heart-warming and menacing at the same time, Kageyama wasn't able to put his finger on it. The captain jogged towards the exit of the gym and called out for Suga's name who was patiently waiting for him just outside the gym.

"So.. it's just you and me I guess" Hinata started, the tone of his voice sent a signal to Kageyama which only meant Hinata will be trying to find a way to have his revenge on the setter in some sort of way. He bent down starting to pick up the balls that he has previously spiked, his eyes locked onto Kageyama who was roughly 5 meters away from him on the other side of the set also staring down Hinata. They always got like this; their competitive personality would get the best of them and everything seemed to be a game of who wins. Once again, the staring contest has begun, multitasking, picking up the volleyballs whilst making sure the other didn't make any sudden moves to take down their opponent.

"You nervous?" Kageyama responded, with a little smirk forming on his face making sure Hinata could see his expression knowing he is very serious about this standoff. He liked messing with Hinata and making him nervous when it comes to stupid things like these, he just found it entertaining when he saw Hinata turn into a ball of fire, his flaming orange hair didn't help with the imagery in his head. As long as them messing around this way didn't affect their performance in any way when playing professionally, he took any opportunity he could to mess with his, dare he say, best friend. It was kind of amazing how in their free time they spent their time being absolute children, their immaturity at their peak but as soon as they step on court it's as if they can turn off that side of them and become the best teammates Japan is yet to see.

"N-No! Why would I be nervous of you." Stuttered Hinata who was taken off guard by how Kageyama's voice suddenly turned deeper and more serious like he had a whole plan up his sleeve just ready to pounce at him at any moment. Hinata stiffed at the question, forcing himself to look more intimidating but failing, Kageyama knew Hinata too well, there was nothing that could scare the raven off with Hinata's appearance. Not only was Kageyama much stronger but he was also way taller which just allowed him to tower over the innocent, cute looking Hinata. Not that Hinata was innocent in any way, they were high schoolers, innocent High Schoolers don't exist.

"You stuttered" Kageyama laughed, the feeling of power overtook him, he loved the feeling of having Hinata wrapped around his finger, even though he couldn't exactly place why he longed for it. He often found himself thinking about the matter, why did he like it so much when Hinata paid all his attention on him, or why dd he like it so much when Hinata was always around him, not that he would ever admit it out loud, especially not to Hinata. He could already picture the evil smile on that dumbasses face if he ever dared to say such words out loud.

"No, I didn't" A statement that both boys knew was a huge lie yet Kageyama decided not to comment on it, letting Hinata off this time, only this once. Silence empowered the gym as both characters didn't know what to say. Even if they were in the middle of their friendly brawl, their adrenaline died down and neither of the first years had energy to keep up. It didn't take long for them to start putting everything in its place and before long they were done for today, Kageyama making triple sure that the gym was in fact properly locked while Hinata kept giggling at the thought of him being paranoid of their not so intimidating captain, Kageyama would disagree.

Both the boys set off to their homes, walking side by side as they always did no matter if it was after practise or just after school, they always found themselves walking together, Hinata dragging his bike alongside of Kageyama who would normally look straight ahead of him, taking in all the rambling and muttering that came out of Hinata. It might not look like it but Kageyama did actually listen to Hinata the whole way through, giving small nods of understanding here and there. Furthermore, this meant that the setter learned a lot about Hinata in the short amount of time they have known each other. Who knew in only 10 months Kageyama was able to find someone like Hinata, someone he could trust and share things he would never tell anyone else, he secretly felt indebted to Hinata for somehow finding a way to make him feel safe and comfortable enough to make a friend like him. It eventually became a tradition, something that just happened naturally with time, not that any of them were complaining. Even if they wouldn't admit it both boys really appreciated the moments they spent together.

Since the first day they met, even if they despised each other at first, they somehow found themselves walking together home. At first it started off with a group of people that would walk the same way all talking and walking, enjoying each other's company, well maybe Hinata did as he was the social one out of the two, Kageyama on the other hand kind of just tagged along, not contributing to the conversation, his head usually slouched down, his eyes trailing the floor. There were moments when Hinata would glace over at Kageyama who was slacking behind, until one day his temptation took over him and he made his way to Kageyama slightly nudging him with his elbow which brought the setter ocean eyes onto Hinata straight away, surprised at the gesture.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Hinata shote a wide smile at Kageyama which made him even more confused at his random actions. Moreover, this was the simple and easy way how their hate for each other blossomed into their now friendship, and the ritual of hem walking together each day.

The walk to where they separated wasn't abnormal or any different from any other day. They talked about whatever came to mind, which was mostly about volleyball, and argued if they didn't agree on a certain topic, which was quite normal considering they do it all the time. From that one-day Hinata decided to stay by Kageyama's side on their walk home, Kageyama felt like he finally found comfort in someone, he appreciates the way Hinata always makes sure that he's alright in social events or makes sure he doesn't feel lonely in a crowd of people. In fact, Hinata was the first ever person to be able to make him feel somewhat happy. No one ever wanted to be his friend as most people found him too intimidating and get irritated by his strong opinions. After all that's how he got his nickname; 'King of the court'.

Hinata was different. Although they still disagreed on many things, they also found out that they really enjoyed each other's presents even if they weren't talking about anything in general. Just the thought that the other is right there, ready to help made both the boys comfortable no matter what the situation is. The blue-eyed boy wanted to spill everything to Hinata, all his feelings and tell him how important he actually was to him, but he didn't have the courage. He always hoped that Hinata felt the same about him. Kageyama knew he wasn't the best role model at being a good friend, it was a skill he just did not possess, he really tried to be there for Hinata, not many would realise but he really did try.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata exclaimed with his beaming voice as he mounted his bike, kicking the pedals, ready to set off. He took one more look at Kageyama's face before separating ways. As he turned around to his surprise Kageyama was watching him get on his bike his hand up waving back at him and dare he say he saw a small smile creep on the raven's face. It's rare to see him smile from his own will and at things that don't have to do with somehow messing with Hinata. But when those small situations occur Hinata found them quite pleasant, made his heart flutter when he knew the reason why he was smiling was cause by his one and only friend, himself.

When Kageyama smiled it gave him a splash of colour splash of colour and emotion and Hinata liked that. Why? He didn't know, but he knew that his smile made him a happier.

"You should smile more." And with that Hinata started pedalling away satisfied with his last snarky comment to Kageyama, he could already imagine his face turning red from embarrassment making his usually harsh face look so venerable and innocent. The orange haired boy found great satisfaction whenever he managed to make Kageyama blush uncontrollably which was easier said than down. Although, throughout the months Hinata managed to find Kageyama's weak spots and made sure to use that to his advantage as much as possible.

Kageyama completely wiped off his smile as he heard Hinata's words, finally conscious of his facial expression, "Oh shut up you idiot" he shouted, loud enough to make sure that Hinata could definitely hear him. A quiet laugh was heard from a distance confirming the fact that he did in fact hear him, it also made Kageyama return his smile without realizing. That's just the effect Hinata had on Kageyama sometimes, the smallest things that he did made him smile. He didn't understand how Hinata always made him smile but he also didn't question it, he thought that maybe that was just a natural reaction that happens when you like spend a lot of time together, not that he got this analogy from life experience. Kageyama felt relief that he finally found a friend that he could stand to be around and someone that wasn't spooked by his, as some would say, cold atmosphere.

"See you tomorrow" the raven said to himself knowing that Hinata was way too far away to hear him anymore. He turned around and started making his way home. Tomorrow was going to be another day filled with volleyball.

And Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Hinata's alarm kept ringing until, he was forced to gather up enough power to lift himself up from his bed and turn it off. It didn't help that outside his widow it was still dark and the slight wind blowing made him shiver at the thought of going outside in this weather, although it should be getting warmer with summer around the corner. As he lifted his head off his white, comfortable pillow his messy hair stuck out in all the possible directions, he could feel how his eyes were heavy pleading him to go back into bed and close them, at least for another 5 minutes. The middle blocker might have been a very bubbly and energetic person in reality, but he for sure wasn't a morning person, something not a lot of people knew about him, Kageyama being the exception. The first time Hinata and Kageyama had a sleep over together which Kageyama insisted was due to the fact that they had a game early morning the next day and it was more convenient for the both of them. Of course, Hinata didn't buy that and knew that the setter as excited for this sleepover as he was and it lived up to their expectations, having fun all day, playing video games, watching movies. At the end of the day, it seemed like their friendship took another step forward and their bond increased. That was also the time when Kageyama had to drag Hinata out of bed after finding out he is not the best at getting up early in the morning which he will admit was a surprise to him. The raven-haired boy just assumed that Hinata had a bundle of energy 24/7 but how wrong was he.

He glanced around the room while he gained more consciousness before he darted his gaze on the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. He clumsily moved over the empty water bottles that blocked his view of the clock, accidently knocking them down as he prayed that it wasn't loud enough for his family to wake up. 6:00am was imprinted on the clock meaning it was time for Hinata to go and get ready for his upcoming day of school, no more rest for him. The only real thing that helped Hinata get up so early is the thought that in just a few hours he will be able to meet up once again with Kageyama and resume their jurney at becoming the best in all of Japan, but of course he was also excited for another day where they could mess around and have fun. His mornings were pretty routine, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast finishing doing everything else like packing for school and off he goes on his bike.

The spring breeze caressed Hinata's face as he biked his way towards his school, it was a refreshing wake up call for hm to get ready for the day ahead of him. He also treats it was a morning stamina workout as he has to ride his bike over a mountain everyday just to get to school and back. Due to his bike rides in the morning Hinata is able to gather enough energy for the day and act like the life source he is to his friends, and no one argues with that statement. Hinata really is the person who is able to somehow make the whole friend group livelier and start up the conversation. The smiling boy liked this kind of responsibility, the feeling that he is able to make others happy around him fills him which causes him to go to whatever extent just to make sure all his friends are doing the best they can. Kageyama is a prime example of someone who appreciated this caring side of Hinata, at the end of the day that was what saved him from his past lonely life, he liked to think of Hinata as his saviour.

It doesn't feel like a long time for Hinata to get into the school grounds, at the end of the day he is used to this kind of travel every day. In addition, his mind is always filled with either so may thoughts and plans that time flies right past his head or it is blank and he zones out turning his body on automatic and letting his muscle memory direct him to school. Just like always he gets off his bike at the entrance and starts to lock it to the railing where all the other bikes are. He takes a deep breath in, feeling how his caramel eyes are now wide awake and the bags under his eyes have probably disappeared. He turns around looking at his surroundings, Kageyama is nowhere to be seen. He guesses today was one of the rare days where he came into school earlier than him.

_I guess that's another point to me._

With that thought in his head he starts heading his way towards the gym that was on the other side of the school grounds, already hyped up for the morning practise he will be able to enjoy. He trails his eyes on the somewhat empty main building and then the completely deserted path, there was something oddly calming about the imagery in front of him. It almost made him close his eyes and take in the fresh air around him, completely relaxing himself. Almost.

Just as Hinata let his guard down he could hear the stomping of someone running towards him which made him automatically of out reflex turn around, couscous of who was in such a rush so early in the morning. Not to his surprise he spots Kageyama sprinting towards his direction also heading for the gym. He was coming closer with immense speed which forced Hinata to put his guard up and instantly quicken up his pace to the max. For a split-second eye contact was made both seeing fire and passion in their opponent, their competitive personalities activated as they both rushed with full speed towards the, keep in mind sill closed, gym. But they paid no attention to that, this was a competition for the best of the best, such small details won't stop them now. Their determination caused the two boys to bolt with all the strength they have, pushing each other in the process to gain as much lead as possible. The boys start to uncontrollably rush to the door, one right behind the other, overtaking each other every second.

It didn't take long for everything to fall apart with the two boys clawing at each other, Hinata somehow managed to trip over Kageyama's foot forcing both of them to fall onto the ground with a loud thump although Hinata had a much more pleasant landing as he found his head resting against Kageyama's chest instead of the ground. The duo grunted with pain as their bodies slammed together, Hinata on top of Kageyama. Their eyes were closed waiting for the sensation to leave their bodies. Kageyama opened his eyes after what felt like minuets but were reality were mere seconds to feeling something heavy on top of him, and a handful of orange locks were the first thing that came into view. He realised the heavy weight on top of him was Hinata who was now staring up at his face, his eyes wide like a cartoon character and his cheeks a light pink as he froze realising the awkward position they were in.

Hinata's arms were on either side of Kageyama not giving him much space to move around, he was now slightly above him holding up his weight by his elbows. Hinata's fluffy hair fell onto his face making him look even more embarrassed than he was before, like he's trying to hide away from Kageyama's fierce, yet innocent glare. Hinata's huge brown eyes were staring right back at Kageyama's. Kageyama could feel himself getting a little hot which also probably meant he was also going a bit red on the face from embarrassment. Their faces were inches away, way too close. So close to each other that they almost touched, yet neither of the boys had the courage to pull away leaving them staring into each other's twinkling eyes. Both of their breathing turned heavy still panting from the exhaustion of the sprint they just had, their breathing synchronised and Kageyama could feel the man on top of him warm breath tickling his face, the setter just prayed that Hinata couldn't feel his thundering heart beating against his chest. This feeling felt like when they are about to go play a game in the tournament, eyes glaring at them and their hearts beating with excitement, a feeling that they longed for, yet somehow this was a tiny bit different.

The silence around them added to the situation as no one was yet on the school grounds except from them. It felt like time had stopped and even though it must have been only a few seconds that they lay in that position, it felt like minutes went by. Kageyama felt a weird sensation in his stomach, like there were butterflies flapping their wings inside him. He didn't understand what this meant but in a special way it kind of felt nice. It was something he had never felt before in his life, he just couldn't grasp this new emotion. Finally the raven found the courage to break the silence between the two volleyball players.

"W-watch were you're going, dumbass." Kageyama finally coughed out, his voice dry and his whole body hot, either from the pain or the unexpected situation that just occurred. Pushing Hinata off of him by gradually getting up placing his hand on Hinata's chest which suddenly felt like something he shouldn't have done. Once again, the butterflies returned as he felt the smaller boys' abs through his shirt. It was a wonder to him why he even noticed that in the first place. Hinata fell slightly backwards landing on his bum, while Kageyama got up and started brushing himself off. Hinata stayed on the floor, his hands on either side of him while his legs were in front of him, his head down. Kageyama looked down on Hinata who was just sitting there, his fiery hair covering his whole face, the setter couldn't tell if Hinata was crying, smiling or embarrassed but it was an odd reaction from him. It was just an accident, things like this happen, why was it all of a sudden such a big deal? Right? The thought made him blush once more for reasons he didn't understand but what was worse is that he couldn't tell if he hated or liked this feeling.

Kageyama decided to reach out his hand out to Hinata, "Let's call this one a tie." Hinata looked up his whole face still red and only now Kageyama understood that Hinata was in fact embarrassed. But why?

"I-I'm sorry about that Kageyama." Trembled Hinata, reaching for Kageyama's hand and pulling himself up. He tried his best to give off a normal smile that he hopefully could mask his burning cheeks. _No snarky comment?_ Kageyama thought to himself. It wasn't normal for Hinata to just apologise to him but he decided to just leave the matter, confused at his own feelings at the moment.

Thankfully Suga and Daichi came right on time, laughing with each other about things they've discussed previously. As they made their way to the two boys who were now sitting on the steps to the gym, hoping this whole situation blows off, Suga confused asked "Why are you both sitting here? Don't you normally already start practicing outside? And why are you both so red?" The last comment definitely didn't put help the situation any better as both boys started feeling the warmth in their face build up again. They kept quiet not knowing how to respond and just blankly stared back at Suga like he just said something unnatural.

"Come on guys, just get in. We want to practice at much as we can before lessons starts" Daichi laughed looking at their state. He shrugged his shoulders at Suga unable to explain their strange behaviour at the moment and made his way inside. The setter and the middle blocker made their way after them like some lost puppies, giving each other awkward glances from time to time. Soon enough the rest of the team joined their morning practice and before they knew it, they had to get ready for lessons. Amazingly the duo was still able to practice with minimal mistakes made. After all nothing could get in the way of their passion for volleyball.

Kageyama sat at his desk the sound around him was blocked, not paying any attention to what was going on in the classroom he was in, maybe that was why his grades were so low. There was only one thing that was occupying his mind at that moment and it was a small red head that managed to somehow claw his way unto the raven's life. He twirled his pen in his fingers trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why such an insignificant event was forcing him into countless hours of questioning.

It was as if some type of spirit was able to read his mind because the next thing he saw was a familiar, bubbly face in the class door signalling for him to come out the room. Kageyama looked at his teacher and then back at Hinata who was now waving his hands out desperately and mouthing the word "come". The blue eyed boy signed a bit too loudly bringing some of his classmates' attention straight at him before asking the teacher to be excused and making his way towards the jumping child outside the door.

"What's so important that you had to drag me out of class?" His voice was barely a whisper as the classroom door was opened for everyone to hear. Due to the fact that he had to lower his voice significantly it came out much raspier than it should have which to the normal person would straight away send shivers down their spine, making them back away from any other interaction, but not Hinata. Hinata always stayed no matter what and with a wide smile at that.

"I couldn't concentrate," Short and simple answer, "Come play volleyball with me." Kageyama stared at the individual in front of him with disbelief, although his proposition was tempting, it's not like Kageyama would get anything out of this class anyways, his mind wondering to anything else than the actual lesson. He did another double take looking back at his seat. He really didn't want to go back there.

"Okay fine, let's go." The raven haired boy was the first to move and Hinata followed him right behind eventually catching up and they walked side by side, trying to avoid any teachers that would come their way, if they were caught that would be suicidal. Sooner or later, they found themselves outside and grabbed the volleyball that was in Hinata's bag that he insisted on bringing for emergencies like these, not that Kageyama was complaining, it did come in handy from time to time, just like now. The two boys started playing together, tossing and receiving as they usually did although inside Kageyama's head was a bundle of thoughts, not even volleyball was able to stop his brain from overthinking every single detail of their encounter. He had to say something, anything, to get him distracted from his own sabotaging thoughts.

"Why couldn't you concentrate in class?" It's the first thing that he could think of to stir up a conversation, Hinata let out a surprised 'huh' before the volleyball hit him square in the face leaving an imprint of red on his forehead. The question defiantly took him off guard.

"I don't know." Kageyama wanted to believe that this wasn't a lie but it's not like Hinata to just randomly go to such length to leave a class and fetch him. Hinata was now holding the ball staring at it way too intensely. There was defiantly something on his mind yet the redhead wouldn't talk, for once in his life he didn't want to keep yapping that mouth of his.

Footsteps. They could hear footsteps coming their way. Kageyama cursed under his breath before running up to Hinata and grabbing his hand and pulling him between two buildings desperately trying to avoid any confrontation with teachers. _Not again._ It was no secret that the hiding space Kageyama chose was quite cramped with two people there, once again they found themselves in another awkward situation where movement was barely accessible. The only thing that prevented their bodies from touching was the ball that was still in Hinata's hands, now in between them. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer and Kageyama closed his eyes praying that they wouldn't get caught especially in a position like this. He held his breath as the anticipation riled him up, only when Hinata tried to adjust himself the setter realised that he was still holding on to the orange haired boy, both his hands resting on his arms keeping him in place like he was about to run or something, at least that's the reason Kageyama said to himself as to why he was holding on to his sport partner so tightly. Hinata kept his eyes on the floor concentrating on the footsteps that were so close to them. At this angle the raven realised that if he wanted to, he could probably rest his chin on Hinata's head and for a second he was unaware that his thoughts once again turned to Hinata.

"I think he's gone." Hinata whispered, looking up at Kageyama who's eyes turned wide realising his thoughts completely side tracked to man in front of him. He never realised how Hinata's eyes shone so brightly and how his cheeks had a gentle tint of pink to them. And how his-

"Kageyama?" How did he manage to lose track of his thought that easily, it was beyond him.

"Oh yeah, he's gone." The setter finally responded, shuffling his way out the narrow opening, finally letting go of Hinata's arms, he didn't want to turn around and face the smaller man, embarrassed by the way his mind was wondering recently, he shouldn't be thinking like this, it never happened before so why so suddenly? "We should get back to class." He managed to breath out and started making his way back, not daring to take another glace back to Hinata who was probably still standing there. Kageyama could feel Hinata's eyes burning the back of his head but that only made him even more hesitant to turn around, it was better if he just ignored his feelings for a while, yeah that was the better option than dwelling on it. Hinata didn't call out to Kageyama, or maybe he did, Kageyama didn't know but that's fine, he'll just meet him after school for practice and they can continue being partners and everything will go back to normal. His thought will be normal, their actions will be normal, everything with be... normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on social media :)  
> Instagram: @aleks.ptg  
> Snapchat: @aleks_4life (if you message me I'd love to add you to my private anime story)  
> TikTok: @aleks.kraaa


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmmmm_

_Banana or pineapple?..._

_I'll just get the milk._ Kageyama entered the appropriate numbers on the vending machine and soon enough he heard the satisfying sound of his drink falling, he reached out for his favourite cartoon milk, stabbed the top of it with his straw and proceeded to enjoy his drink like he always did at the end of school. 3 days have passed since the incident with Hinata and if the setter was being honest his thoughts still tortured him from time to time although he learned to deal with them for now. Nothing special happened in the past days with the iconic duo, they managed to move past the awkward incidents and as usual their friendship returned back to what it was before, just the way Kageyama hoped for it to.

As the setter walked through the abandoned halls, most of the students were already making their way out of the school so the halls felt oddly quiet. There was something pleasurable walking down halls that used to be crowded with people talking and gossiping now quiet and desolate. Today was the only day that there was no practise meaning that Kageyama could just go home and relax... playing volleyball by himself. He believed that every second spent practising will benefit him in the future. Swiftly, he walked down the empty maze of halls his end goal was to reach Hinata who was probably waiting for him at this point, just like he always did which Kageyama really cherished deep in his heart. His eyes followed each occasional passing human, analysing their movements just like he did during one of his games. He sucked on the straw until it was completely finished, trying to savour every flavour on his tongue.

However, whilst coming closer to the end of one of the discreet hallways there were two voices which started getting much louder the closer he got. What was more concerning to him was the familiarity of one of the voices he heard. Kageyama's eyes squinted trying to hear more closely to who's voice was being raised, although it didn't take long before his heart stopped, feeling like a stone. There was no wonder the voice sounded so familiar; it was Hinata's. It had to be Hinata, no one could compare to the males higher pitched voice, a voice that he knows so well and a voice he yearns to hear so much. But the question that really bugged him was who was he talking to? And in such an angered way, Kageyama hardly ever would find Hinata talking in such a tone, it was out of the ordinary to hear Hinata in such a state. The raven decided to come closer his curiosity at his peak, unable to turn back now, he had to know what caused Hinata to be so frustrated.

Gradually the closer he approached the scene the clearer the two voices were, but what were they talking about? No, what were they arguing about? Hearing their raised voices persuaded Kageyama to quicken his pace, his heart started pounding with anticipation, he had to make sure that the orange haired boy was okay. Hinata's voice sounded discomforting like he was in distress only adding to Kageyama's rising panic, he felt like he couldn't breath as he got closer and closer, terrified at the scene which he would have to confront. Today was the day that he found out how much he hated the sound of Hinata in distress, even when they have their friendly fights Hinata never sounds so... hurt.

He turned around the corner and faced the situation that was in front of him. There stood a boy he has never seen in his life facing away from him, although he was a first year so he still didn't know many people in the first place. He looked to be similar hight to Kageyama, maybe a bit shorter. His hair was blond and wavy, parting in the middle yet still short so you could still see his ears. Although Kageyama's attention imminently shifted to the boy that was facing him, Hinata. The middle blocker spotted Kageyama as soon as he came into view and his face was visibly tense which was vividly caused by the argument in front of him and the strange boy that appeared into his life so abruptly. The setter proceeds to scan Hinata's face for any injuries, no bruises and no blood. _That's good._ He felt the tiniest bit of relief leave his body knowing that his dear friend is safe and unharmed, he doesn't know what he would have done if there was a single scratch on Hinata's soft, precious, glowing skin. _What am I thinking right now?_ Kageyama cursed to himself for letting his thoughts stir away from what's important right now, it's been happening more and more often recently and he is still to find a reason as to why.

Hinata looked exhausted, but it wasn't the same type of exhaustion like after a match, this looked more like it was mental. Kageyama continued to examine Hinata's face, his eyes were strained like he was desperately trying to stop himself from crying and he was mildly shaking which just rubbed the setter the wrong way making his blood boil knowing the fact that someone was able to make his Hinata feel such an awful way. He couldn't take it anymore, just those 5 seconds where he stood there was enough for him to get involved. No one dared to touch is Hinata like that. _Why do I keep thinking his? No not again._

"What's going on here?" Kageyama spoke out in his normal calm voice, trying to pin point what is going on in this situation, hoping this was a big misunderstanding and somehow, he just read the situation wrong. Of course, in his true fashion there was a small frown planted on his face which sent chills to anyone that tried to oppose him hoping it would have the same effect on the guy in front of him. Purposely, the raven made his voice gentle yet stern making sure he seemed assertive enough. With minimal success the blond kid in front of him jumped a little, surprised at the sound of someone's voice behind him.

Chuckling to himself the kid spoke out, "Oh! So your boyfriend came to rescue you?" _Boyfriend?_ Hinata and Kageyama locked eyes for what felt like a split second, the embarrassment on Hinata was basically radiating off of him. But what was more concerning to Kageyama were the butterflies, once again the butterflies in his stomach came back with their bittersweet feeling. The term boyfriends weren't something new to Kageyama's life, there were multiple of times where himself and Hinata were called lovebirds or a couple by their teammates but it was never like this, they never got flustered over a small remark like this before so why now? Before Kageyama could go through his thought process the mystery boy turned back to Hinata who the question was targeted at. Kageyama tried shaking off the feeling knowing damn well this wasn't the time.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cried out Hinata trying to stand up for himself but it was to no good. His voice was shaky and desperate which didn't make it sound convincing at all forcing the kid into more laughter. The irritation built up in Kageyama, he could feel how clenched his jaw was now, how his palms began to sweat trying his best to hold back and remain somewhat calm towards the annoying brat in front of him.

"So, you're short, have orange hair, AND you have a boyfriend?" Laughed out the kid, holding his stomach. Hinata opened his mouth to say something back but nothing came out, his voice gave up on him and he could feel tears building up in the corner of his eye. He looked down at the floor he was standing on, he could feel humiliation build up inside him as he took note how Kageyama was a whiteness of all this. Seeing him this weak that he couldn't even stand up to a simple bully. How pathetic of him. At the end of the day the guy Infront of him wasn't saying anything that wasn't true, well maybe except the boyfriend part. Nevertheless, it was true, he was short which became a huge disadvantage to him, no matter how good he became at volleyball and how high he could jump the point still stands he is very short compared to everyone else. His life means that he will just have to put that extra effort into doing what he loves and that's playing volleyball. On the other hand, his hair, he didn't mind the colour of it, it gave him a personality and even if he struggled to accept it for a long time, being different from everyone else. Yet the bully's words still stung like a burnt mark on his chest.

"What did you just say?" Kageyama spat out, now understanding the situation in front of him. This lowlife was bullying Hinata for no reason. Kageyama could feel how his body was heating up from the anger that was boiling inside him, he never knew another person could trigger him so much just by saying a few words. Even more he didn't know he could care enough for another person so much that he would go out of his way to defend them, but Hinata was different. Hinata saved him from his past, he was his metaphorical knight and this time he wanted to be the one to save Hinata.

"You heard me." Turned around the kid with a smug face now facing Kageyama who's eyes turned red with anger. The setter studied the face that was glaring back at him, a very punchable face he noted to himself. There was no way Kageyama was going to forget him now, he won't allow for such an occurrence to repeat itself after today, he'll make sure it doesn't happen.

"Would you just shut up? Hinata is perfect the way he is." The ravens voice was slightly raised making Hinata's eyes dart up, surprised at the sudden statement. _Perfect_. He was far from perfect yet Kageyama still said such words, it didn't make sense to Hinata. Kageyama's eyes shifted to Hinata who's mouth was slightly opened shocked and it automatically caused a wave of blush to appear on his face coming to the realisation of what he just said. He shook his head in just in time to make sure he could compose himself and stand up to the poor excuse of a human in front of him.

"You call that perfect? He's so helpless." Another bellow of laughter came out of the bully who seemed to be clearly enjoying himself at the moment. This was the last straw for Kageyama, Hinata was far from helpless, no one could compare to how he has helped countless of people, how he helped him. Without Hinata who knows if the blue-eyed boy would be even playing volleyball at this point, this short, orange haired boy helped him realise what a real team is and how to work together, how to bring out the best in him, how to bring out the best in everyone. Hinata was the last thing from helpless and he had to make sure that everyone knew that. Suddenly, Kageyama walked closer to the kid, their faces inches apart. The bully stopped laughing and a frown evolved on his face seeing how Kageyama wasn't going to back down. Just as he was about to challenge the setter, Kageyama grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slightly lifting him off the ground and looked his straight in the eyes making sure that every word he says now will be understood very clearly. Once again, the frown loosed on the boy's face and a smirk creeped onto his face, it was all a game to him, he was trying to see how far Kageyama would go for Hinata.

"Leave him alone and never speak to him again." Kageyama almost whispers as their faces where barely touching. Kageyama's voice is quiet yet it sends a shiver down Hinata's back, Hinata has seen Kageyama mad plenty of times but today just proved how that wasn't real anger. What he was whitnessing right in front of him was Kageyama when he was showing his real anger, when he was desperately trying to hold in all the emotions which were building up inside him ready to burst. The middle blocker could see a tiny vein popping through Kageyama's forehead making him look even more terrifying than he was before. Hinata felt his heart racing, he couldn't tell if he was eager to see how this will unfold or if he just wanted it all to finish.

Kageyama let go of the boy's shirt placing him down on the floor again. As he was about to turn around and leave the scene, a fist swiftly landed on Kageyama's face leaving him shook, taking a few steps back from the impact. The only other thing that's ever hit him in the face was a volleyball, an even that was a rare occurrence, no one has ever punched him before which only encouraged the rage building inside of him. At this point Hinata was trembling with fear of what might happen next, that kid just punched Kageyama in the face. It was so fast that he hardly saw it happen, it was like it all happen in a blink of an eye. The shorter boy wanted to move, speak, shout, do something but he felt like his feet were glued to the ground and his mouth was locked with a key he didn't possess. He could feel himself trying to run towards Kageyama and making sure he was alright, wanted to scan his face with his fingers to care for any of his injuries, yet he couldn't move.

Kageyama lightly touched the spot of impact feeling for the tingly sensation he feels around his eye. His face scrunched up as if he was trying to show his non-excising fangs and pounced at the kid pushing him against the wall holding him in place. He wasn't going to let some random kids bully his friend and then have the audacity to punch him. This time he took things too far by making things physical and Kageyama wasn't having any of it.

He pulled back his hand like as if he was about to spike except, he turned his hand into a fist and landed a punch on the kid making his face instantly bleed. "Ouch, get off me!" Yelled the kid at Kageyama, but he didn't listen, he punched him once again with all his might, making sure the bully would learn his lesson. The raven's mind was fogged up with rage, his only target was making sure that the lowlife in front of him learned his lesson to not mess with him or Hinata, especially Hinata. If it wasn't for Hinata tugging on Kageyama's shirt from behind him he doesn't know how long he would keep punching him but as he turned around to see Hinata's sparkling eyes about to cry he has no choice but to stop and make sure that Hinata was alright and to take him away from his bully. The worried face on Hinata made Kageyama's heart swell with sorrow for him, he wanted to take him away from the scene they were in. Finally, Kageyama let go of the bloody kid and he dropped to the floor, holding his face. Not laughing anymore, probably really regretting messing with the school's setter.

"Come on let's go." Kageyama spoke out to Hinata starting to move towards the exit again. Hinata still couldn't get himself to speak a word so he just nodded in approval and started following Kageyama. Hinata stayed quiet trailing his friend steps unable to utter a word, more in the sense that he was just so shocked at the lengths Kageyama would go for him. Hinata has been bullied before in middle school for random reasons what he would rather not dwell on but he has never actually had someone sand up for him, he could feel his eyes glowing with appreciation towards Kageyama although he couldn't show it as the setter was walking in front of him, his head lowered. Hinata could feel his stomach turn at the sight in front of him. He was so desperate to run up and make the raven-haired boy happy but he just couldn't, he felt partly responsible for what had happened. If only Hinata could stand up for himself, if only he could have helped Kageyama, if only he wasn't such a coward, maybe then he wouldn't be feeling this immense guilt. He just hoped that everything will play out and he will find the right time to apologise, hopefully as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes <3


	4. Chapter 4

The silence towards the exit was overpowering, although Hinata was forced to stay quiet by him own body, his mind was whizzing around with so many thoughts it became overwhelming. _What just happen?_ Hinata kept trying to explain to himself the events that just went down, every single fragment and moment, trying to analyse each part like there was a superior explanation to it. He's never seen Kageyama so angry, it was as if he could see the fire raging in his eyes, although he wasn't scared. Hinata could never be scared of the setter, he knew that inside his, as some people say, cold heart he had a place where he really did care for him even if he wasn't going to admit it. It made Hinata giggle to himself how suborn Kageyama could be with his own emotions to the point where he wouldn't dare to admit the fact that he does actually have a special place in his heart for him. What's important was that in their own special way they knew how much the other meant to them, even if they didn't want to admit it. Furthermore, the question still stood, why did Kageyama go out of his way to defend Hinata to such extent.

Hinata trailed his eyes on the floor mimicking Kageyama as he let him take the lead and walk towards their homes. The middle blocker's mind kept wondering, going off track and thinking about how much he appreciated Kageyama in his life, it felt like an accomplishment that he finally found a person who liked him for who he is. They continued walking down the path they know way too well, following the trial that led to their homes however the walk was awfully quiet, none of the boys daring to speak up on what just happened.

Gradually the silence started haunting Hinata making his mind whizz more than usual, he couldn't take it anymore and got all the courage in him to look up at Kageyama. His face was tense, his brows looking a bit angry but at the same time it looked like he was concentrating on something, deep in thought. _What could he be thinking about?_ Hinata asked himself, examining every detail of the setter's face. He felt the sudden need to console his friend, to reach up to his arm and thank him for everything he has done for him, yet his arms didn't move, his mouth didn't open but his eyes kept glaring at the person beside him. Glaring for a bit too long.

"What are you staring at?" Kageyama finally said, in a surprisingly calm tone which somewhat made Hinata feel more at peace however also made him realise that he has been caught staring, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh-umm. I don't know." Replied Hinata, his voice a bit dry from the fact that he stayed so quiet for so long, the sudden question also took him off guard meaning he wasn't able to think of a good enough excuse in time.

"What do you mean you don't know, dumbass." Laughed Kageyama, his friendly smile emerged back on his face making Hinata let a sigh of relief come out of him, thankful that Kageyama wasn't going to be mad at him and that he was worried for no reason. Hinata looked back down, playing with his fingers before swallowing a lump in his throat and proceeding to spill out his gratitude.

"Thank you." He said shyly, almost whispering, but loud enough so Kageyama could hear him. Once the words came out of his mouth, he realised how much he actually meant them.

"Yeah, no pro-" Suddenly Kageyama stopped in his tracks, one hand reaching for his head. His face scrunched up like it was in pain, his blue eyes closed and his frown became even more immense. Hinata could feel how his heart beat instantly quickened as he jumped in front of Kageyama trying to check if everything was alright.

"Are you ok?" Cried out Hinata, clearly worried, reaching for Kageyama's arm to take him somewhere to sit down. Thankfully the trail they walked down has plenty of trees around which would be the perfect backrest to relax and calm down.

Without resisting Kageyama followed Hinata blindly as he led him to a nearby tree for him to sit down. They both lowered themselves on the green, fresh grass, Kageyama against a tree and Hinata facing him, making sure that his pain has gone away. Guiding him the whole way to make sure the raven knew that Hinata was by him at all times when he needed support.

"I just need a minute." Kageyama spoke his head resting against the tree.

"Did he punch you that bad?" Hinata asked, with worry in his voice. Kageyama looked him strong in the eyes like he just said something ridiculous. He scoffed and waved his hand like it was no big deal, his hand instantly fell down onto Hinata's shoulder, holding on to him as he felt his mind adjust and regain coordination.

"What? No." Lied Kageyama trying to sound as convincing as possible. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes knowing fully well that he was lying, there was nothing Kageyama could hide from Hinata now as the smaller man knew all his ticks when he's lying, like the fact that his nose scrunches ever so slightly before talking. It was something Hinata picked up on over the few months they spent together. He noticed it happening especially when Kageyama wouldn't admit that Hinata was getting better at volleyball, he would deny this fact to make sure he kept on his cold-hearted persona, but Hinata knew better than that. Hinata had him all figured out.

The smaller boy examined Kageyama's face and noticed a sore, purple bruise that was forming around Kageyama's eye which added to his already intimidating look, not that Hinata minded. It kind of made him look bad-ass which he secretly was jealous of, being able to look so intimidating especially on the court.

"You're getting a bruise around your eye." Hinata spoke while reaching for Kageyama's face trying to further examine the aftermath of the fight. He kneeled forward to get a closer look putting one of his hands on the other side of Kageyama trying to keep his balance by holding on to the tree.

While Hinata was looking at Kageyama's bruised face, the setter stared once again into his crystal eyes. He could feel those butterflies coming back again and all those feelings started to stir up just like in the morning and just like they did when they were talking to the bully. He has grown to love this feeling and he wanted to do anything to keep them there. Kageyama realised that every time they appeared it had something to do with Hinata, every single time Hinata was there, as if manipulating that feeling inside him. The middle blocker was practically sitting on Kageyama's lap, probably unaware of the limited distance between their bodies yet Kageyama didn't push him away holding on to that bubbly feeing. He wanted Hinata as close to him as possible, for a second it felt like he was enchanted by his aura, captivated by his whole presence. Finally, Hinata snapped back into reality, aware that Kageyama was looking straight at him, this time Hinata was the one that caught Kageyama staring. He could feel how the warmth in his cheeks returned as their faces were inches away unable to move away once again, like they were captured in some spell. Hinata started feeling his palms getting hotter by the second and quickly retracted his body away from Kageyama, leaning back.

"I'm sorry." Hinata quickly spoke out about to sit back, realising he's probably too close and didn't want to make Kageyama uncomfortable, however a part of him wished he could stay for a few more seconds closer to his setter who wasn't reacting in any particular way which came to a surprise to Hinata.

Before he could sit down properly Kageyama's hand found his way behind Hinata's head, holding him in place, closer to him. Tangling his fingers around Hinata's puffy hair, making sure he had a stable grip on him, but not hurting him in any way. There was no change in Kageyama's face, his emotions remained stable like he knew exactly what he was doing at the moment. Hinata craved for the feeling of someone's fingers going through his hair, making him feel the warmth and comfort coming from Kageyama, Hinata didn't question his actions like it was something natural for him to do.

"No stay." Kageyama said gently with a little desperation in his voice, he could feel that emotion building up inside him even more, he suddenly had this huge urge to just have Hinata close. It's like his body had a mind of its own, doing what it pleases not thinking about the consequences. It was at this moment he felt like everything clicked in his brain, the butterflies, the way he kept calling him his, the constant need of being around and close to him, Kageyama had a crush on Hinata and he was about to risk it all for the desire that was building inside of him. Without a thought his hand pushed Hinata closer to him, making their lips touch. It's like Kageyama wasn't thinking about what he was doing, acting in pure emotion. He still couldn't figure out if this was the right thing to do but that didn't mean he was regretting it. This was probably the first time the setter worked on impulse letting go of his mind and letting his heart do what it truly desired and that was clearly Hinata. He desired Hinata.

Hinata's lips felt even softer then Kageyama imagined, he couldn't have compared this feeling to anything he's ever felt before. His other hand automatically travelled up to Hinata's cheek caressing it softly with his thumb, his eyes closed tasting the sweet taste of Hinata's lips. _Of course, he tastes sweet._ Kageyama laughed to himself. To his surprise Hinata didn't push him away, in contrast he was kissing him back, pushing his lips onto Kageyama's as if hungry for him, like he's been waiting for this moment or the longest time, like he truly wanted this, finally enjoying a sample of what kissing Kageyama feels like. Kageyama felt like his mind was fogged up by Hinata, he could feel his aroma suffocating him yet it felt oddly refreshing in a way, like his body finally got a dose of the drug he was craving.

"Hin-" Kageyama moaned between their kisses, enjoying the moment and wanting it to last for as long as possible. His hands travelled down to Hinata's waist, bringing him as close as he could to his boiling body, trying to feel and touch Hinata wherever he could, he felt the need to just rub his hands all over his body in case this was all a dream. At this point Hinata was grinding on top of Kageyama, pushing himself onto Kageyama, his hands gently placed on Kageyama's blushed face. His skin so smooth to Hinata's fingers, he couldn't stop.

"Hinata?" Kageyama tried to call out in between their deep breaths. Their eyes meet once again, only this time Hinata's eyes are droopy filled with lust. You could tell he has wanted to do this for what seems forever. Hinata continued totally taken over by his emotions and doing, He travelled his kisses down Kageyama's neck, sucking on it leaving marks, like he's marking his territory. Kageyama bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from letting out another moan in Hinata's ear, a part of him still not being able to register that this was really happening to him, not that he was complaining. Out of nowhere he suddenly felt droplets of water falling down on his cheeks and forehead. This brought him back to reality and for the first time he felt like he was once again in control of his body.

"It's star- it's starting to rain." Kageyama finally speaks out, still unable to speak as Hinata continued to leave a trail of love bites. "We have to go now before we end up soaking." As much as Kageyama didn't want to stop Hinata's blissful kisses, he knew it was the right thing to do, a part of him hoped Hinata wouldn't listen to him and continue even if he knew that maybe this wouldn't be the smartest of decisions.

Hinata unwillingly pushed himself off of Kageyama, and they simultaneously stood up, Kageyama still holding on to Hinata's waist making sure he wouldn't lose his balance. He's gone back to his innocent looking face, all blushed up with his hair placed in a way that makes him look cute and even more vulnerable, which was a huge turn on for Kageyama, even if he didn't want to admit it. Kageyama smiled at the sight he had in front of him. One thing he took out of all of this was how right it felt. It felt like something they should have done ages ago, something both of them were unconsciously craving.

"Come on let's go." Kageyama spoke out reaching for his Hinata's hand, their fingers intertwined and they hurried back to the pathway where they would resume their traditional walk together. Only this time they could feel their warm palms together, Hinata's smaller hand being wrapped around with Kageyama's. Hinata was clearly still embarrassed by how he let himself get carried away in the moment and exposing that side of him that he didn't even know he had. Their conversation seemed to resume back to normal, Hinata laughing about things that happen in school and Kageyama listening to every word that came out of Hinata. Occasionally the middle blocker would glace over at Kageyama's neck which was now covered in small love bites made by non-other than himself and he felt the heat of embarrassment flush over him once again, although it felt good finally getting what he wanted this whole time. They had to walk faster than normal, trying to outrun the rain that was gradually becoming heavier, until they had to separate. The walk was once again quiet, however this time it was a comfortable silence, one which made the two boys feel even more closer to each other.

Before they separated Kageyama felt the sudden rush to pull Hinata closer and embrace him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man giving him a small kiss on the top of his head before glancing into each other's eyes which were sparkling with joy.

"I'm here Hinata." Kageyama let out, not really sure what he meant by it but it felt like the right thing to say. It was as if they were now closer than ever and in this moment nothing else matter apart from each other. Hinata squeezed Kageyama closer as the raven brushed his hand over his hair, not wanting to let go. So, they stood there for what felt like minutes before finally letting go and going their separate way, tuning around to take one last glace at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata found himself at school earlier than normal, unable to sleep due to his mind wondering back to that passionate kiss him and his setter shared. Undoubtedly, he kept feeling himself redden from just the memory popping in his mind randomly, though it only had him carve Kageyama even more. He found it funny how just in one day things can change so dramatically, he would have never imaged himself getting excited over one's kiss, just waiting for it to happen again. Unfortunately, there was no practise in the morning and the boys didn't share a classroom either, meaning the only time they would see each other was at lunch which only made Hinata more jittery than he was before. He's never felt so inpatient in his life and he just hoped Kageyama felt the same, excited to see him once again. Last night once they got home it seemed like their afternoon was filled up with countless of texts going back and forth between them, if Kageyama thought that Hinata would run out of things he could talk about, he was deeply mistaken. However, the conversation flowed and it never got boring, Kageyama was almost surprised at how he was able to conversate without getting bored for so long, it was so unlike him, and it surely made him happy seeing Hinata this upbeat.

Both the boy's day was pretty routined and the day felt like forever for Hinata as he kept glancing at the clock counting down the seconds till when he finally would be able to get up and meet up with his setter. Not surprisingly he hardly could concentrate on what was going on in class totally oblivious when the teacher started asking him questions, his mind was wondering to anything to do with Kageyama, it made him laugh how much he has actually fallen for the boy without realising prier. He has never felt so connected to someone before, it was like it was meant to be, this whole time they were destined to be together not only in volleyball but also romantically he just hoped that he felt the same way and this wasn't a huge mistake in Kageyama's eyes. Throughout the day he couldn't tell if his body was making him feel excited or nervous, maybe a mix of both. The orange haired boy just hoped that sooner or later he would be able to feel for the raven's lips again, feel their softness crash into his, embrace so they could once again feel each other's hearts beating in sync while his hands ran down Kageyama's abs. He's seen his abs multiple times in the locker room but feeling them was another story, something he could only ever dream of doing.

It was finally time, Hinata practically jumped off his seat already out his class and walked down the hallways, his eyes wondering past every student to look for that significant 5"10 boy that he couldn't wait to meet. Whizzing through the crowd he skipped along making his way to the back of the gym where most of his teammates met up to eat together, he was so close now that his heart started beating faster and faster as the realisation began hitting him that he was able to face Kageyama once again after the event of yesterday. But that didn't stop his happiness, making his honey brown eyes twinkle in the sunshine while he made his way past the different buildings.

Hinata was about to turn the corner to take a shortcut to the gym when he saw him. Kageyama stood there right in front of him and even if he was around 10 meters away from him, he could already feel like he was levitating from the sight. It was like his heart suddenly started spinning and his eyes were glued to the image in front of him. _Has he always looked this good?_ Hinata kept thinking to himself, it was as if he could see sparks flying off of Kageyama making the visual even more immersing. It was only then when his eyes shifted to the side where there was a girl. She had gorgeous red hair going down to her waist, slim body and eyes slender, as if she just came from a book. Obviously Hinata didn't mind Kageyama talking to another girl, he wasn't someone to tell him what to do and who to talk to, yet he felt uneasy looking at them interact. The girls smile seems somewhat menacing and her posture made her look confident, where else Kageyama had his brows frowning and his hands where crossed, something just didn't seem right.

Hinata was peaking around the corner of the building observing the scene unfold itself in front of him. Some would call this being stalky and creepy but Hinata kept saying that he was simply looking out for Kageyama from a distance, nothing wrong with that. Unfortunately, the setter was way too far away for Hinata to be able to study his facial expression and for sure to far away to hear anything that was said in the conversation between him and the mystery girl. It was a strange interaction to say the least. The fact that Hinata has never seen Kageyama talk to this girl, or any girl for that matter really raised questions. ' _He probably knows her from his class'_ shrugged off Hinata trying to keep his thoughts at bay and his worry to the minimum.

Just as Hinata was about to leave his peaking corner and join his teammates something unspeakable happen. Hinata could feel his heart shatter in two, the colour drained from his face. His whole body felt numb to the core. _Why_? Hinata questioned himself as he watched Kageyama lean in and give this mystery girl a kiss on the lips. _Was yesterday a mistake? Am I not good enough?_ Even though it was only one time that Hinata and Kageyama shared such a passionate moment, it meant the world to him. Did Kageyama not feel it too? the burning passion and pure lust between them. It couldn't have been one sided, the way Kageyama kissed him back, there was no way it could have been a mistake. _So why is he kissing her? Her and not him_? Hinata wanted to run away yet his legs felt as if they were paralysed from whatever the feeling he feeling right now. He waited for so long to be able to kiss Kageyama and how blissful and beautiful it was, he felt like yesterday meant nothing. Tears started swelling up in his glistening eyes and finally he got the courage to run away before anyone could see him.

For the first time in life Hinata felt like there was a weight pulling him down, making him drag his feet along the floor. He felt like he couldn't breath properly, like his breaths were being stolen by an unknown source. It was one time, one goddamn time that something happen between himself and the setter, he should have known it meant nothing to him, why was he so foolish to think that him and Kageyama could actually become a thing. As heart broken as he was, he also didn't understand how Kageyama got himself a... Girlfriend? Who is she to him? Why has he never told him about her if she meant so much to Kageyama to the point where they kissed.

It was all too confusing to Hinata, he just wanted to erase that image out of his mind and forget it, like it never happen. Kageyama couldn't know he saw him kiss another girl, he had to pretend like nothing happened. Nothing happen yesterday, they didn't kiss, they didn't hold hands, they never had a beautiful moment together.

Nothing.

It meant nothing.

Hinata had to hide, He had to find a place where no one could find him, far way from everyone. He didn't feel like confronting anyone or facing them and having a normal conversation, the middle blocker was sure that he wouldn't even be able to uphold a conversation before breaking down, he felt stupid that such a small and silly moment that they shared would have given him any sort of hope. It's not like this was the first time something like this happen to him. Hinata fell back his shoulders leaning on the wall and finally his legs gave in making him drop to the ground. He put his head in his hands and felt himself sniffling against his arms, yet his tears wouldn't come. The orange haired boy reminded himself of his past thinking about how all of this was just a repeat of his past relationship, like a curse following him, not allowing him to sense any happiness.

It all started 3 years ago, now Hinata might have still be young back then but the pain didn't hurt any less. Back then, Hinata and a friend of his found out they had feelings for each other, or at least that's what Hinata thought. Naturally they started going out and if he was being honest it made him so happy knowing there was someone that liked him despite all his imperfections. Hinata and this girl seemed to be love struck, absolutely all over each other, going on dates, having fun, the girl even played volleyball with him on the rare occasion which only fuelled his heart, he adored her. Everything seemed to be perfect, like there was nothing in their way, but obviously not everyone has a happy ending.

It was a difficult time for Hinata, he was constantly bullied by his classmates but it was okay, at least he had this perfect girl with him the whole way through. If he had her it meant he had the strength to get through all the torment he has to go through. But that was also a time where Hinata realised something about himself, he would observe the different people in his school or on TV and he would soon realise that maybe girls aren't the only option for him. It was all too confusing for him, trying to figure out his sexuality whilst in a relationship, and don't get him wrong he didn't love his girlfriend any less, he still felt as much for her as ever, it was just that maybe boys could have the same effect on him as well. Hinata being the honest guy he was he didn't want to hide this from his girlfriend, he tried explaining how he thought he was bisexual but it didn't change anything or his feeling towards her. Yet she didn't see it that way.

The look on her face when Hinata let out everything that he has been dealing with, he felt like a vulture just pierced his heart. The look of disgust on her face was a clear signal to him that there was no way she was going to accept his sexuality. From that day on Hinata never told anyone else how he actually felt about boys, there was no way he could go through that again, seeing his friends turn back on him just because of something like that. Maybe that was also why he didn't say anything to Kageyama for so long, the person closest to him, he couldn't lose him as well. I guess he's too late now though. Continuing with the story of his past girlfriend, from that day their relationship went downhill, every time Hinata would ask if she wanted to go out just the two of them, she would find an excuse to avoid him. This carried on for around a month before his next heartbreak.

Hinata remembers it like it was yesterday, a winter morning when he was going to school. He was accidently a bit late; he was running through the halls of his school when he stumbled upon his girlfriend, in the arms of another guy. Their eyes locked and there was a second of silence before Hinata turned around and just walked away. He could hear the yells of his ex trying to explain herself but at the end of the day there wasn't an actual explanation as to why she moved on with another guy while two timing him. That was Hinata's second heartbreak. As time passed everything started making sense, the reason why she wouldn't meet up with Hinata, the reason why she didn't try and fix their relationship, why she just gave up. It was all because she was too disgusted with Hinata and moved on to something better. Once again Hinata felt like he wasn't good enough.

Was this the same reason why Kageyama moved on so fast, was he also disgusted by him, was he not good enough. Was yesterday one whole act, a sick joke. Hinata wanted to believe that Kageyama wasn't cruel enough to do that, that he wouldn't do such a thing to his friend. He thought that maybe Hinata meant as much to him as Kageyama meant to him. Before long the bell started ringing meaning it was time for Hinata to go back to class, his body felt like a ton of bricks as he got up and carried himself to the next class, his eyes stinging a little. He just had to pretend like nothing happen. He couldn't let himself be heartbroken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like the day dragged on forever. Hinata only had a few lessons left before the end of the school but it felt like eternity. The images kept replaying in his head no matter how much he tried to push them away from his memory, they were like flashbacks invading his brain, not giving him a single second to rest. No matter what he tried, they kept coming back, in slow motion which only made him eyes feel heavier, trying everything in him to stop the tears from escaping. There was no logical explanation he could come up with, no matter what he tried to think of he just couldn't come to a single conclusion as to why Kageyama played with him, unless he really was just as cold hearted as he looked. Every time Hinata had to change classes his eyes were open like a hawk, examining the hallways making sure he wouldn't bump into Kageyama, he didn't know what he was going to do tonight at practise, how could he just go on with his life and pretend like nothing happen. Fortunately, he was able to avoid Kageyama at all cost, every time he saw that black haired boy, he'd start walking the other way, making sure no eye contact was made. He could feel his heart twist at the sight of him and it pained Hinata to just turn around and not even say a word, like they didn't even know each other.

Nevertheless, school had to end and practice had to start. Hinata promised himself that he won't let anything that was happening to him effect his practise. At the end of the day volleyball was something he could indulge in and find comfort in, if Kageyama was going to act like an ass then at least he has volleyball that he can fall back on, a safety net. Furthermore, he had to continue acting normal, he couldn't let anyone know something was bothering him or else that would just raise more questions; _why do you care that Kageyama kissed another girl? You have feelings for your setter? Does that mean you like guys?_ And those are all questions that he just couldn't answer, at least for now. It was a side of him that couldn't be exposed to anyone yet, fear ate him up just thinking about all his teammates having that same expression as his ex girlfriend. The middle blocker shook his head in an attempt to make all the thought fly out his head and start concentrating on what's in front of him and that's his practise. A place where he has to relax and concentrate at becoming the best, reaching his ultimate goal of being the next tiny giant.

If Hinata could describe practise at the moment with one word it would be 'traumatising'. Not only could he feel the tension between himself and Kageyama building up he was also really off him game, so much for not getting distracted and keeping volleyball the most important thing in his brain. It was just that no matter how hard Hinata tried to act normal every time the raven spoke to him in his robotic tone, he could feel himself freezing up on the spot like he was getting interrogated. Like Kageyama was just one step behind him to figuring out everything that lays on his heart. Although Hinata wasn't surprised when Kageyama didn't act any different towards him, he guessed that maybe yesterday really didn't mean anything and it was all a mistake that shouldn't be repeated again. The middle blocker hated himself for letting things go the way they did, Kageyama might have been the one who initiated the kiss but he must have just been confused. Yeah, that's right Kageyama was just confused about the whole situation and this was his way of trying to move past it. Hinata's vocabulary consisted of singular words like; oh, yes, okay, mmmm, you'd have to be blind to not see that something was really bothering Hinata, the once sharp, always ready to play boy now acting more distracted than ever before.

Soon enough practise finished and it was time to go back into the locker rooms so they could finally change into some fresh clothes and go home. Normally Hinata and Kageyama stayed behind a while longer so they could continue improving their playing and if they were being honest It was just an excuse to be able to hang out together for a bit longer. However today was a bit different, Hinata dashed for the locker room and was one of the first ones in there which Kageyama immediately picked up on, finding it odd. His curiosity made him follow Hinata, eager to find out the reasoning behind this as he has never seen the smaller man run away from his favourite sport so fast, it was as if he was trying to avoid something.

Before Kageyama could even say a word, Hinata was already racing to get changed and within a flash he was out of the building, it was so unusual seeing him like this and it surely didn't sit right with Kageyama, he had to know why Hinata was behaving in such a suspicious way. That was all the motivation Kageyama needed to get changed in record time. Without a goodbye Hinata rushed out, his face buried in his jacket and his legs pacing, trying to reach his bike before anyone was able to confront him. Aware of Hinata's fast exit Kageyama sprinted following Hinata's lead, trying to catch up with him, ignoring the bundle of questions that he could hear coming from behind him from his teammates who were equally as confused as he was by their dramatic exit. As the setter found himself outside, he could tell that Hinata was quickening his pace, first walking, then jogging until both boys were full on running. Kageyama chasing Hinata.

"Dumbass come here!" Shouted Kageyama now catching up to the middle blocker who has changed his course and was running aimlessly, just to be out of Kageyama's reach.

"NO!" Hinata replied out of breath, it didn't help that he didn't rest at all after practise and his stamina was really taking a toll on him. Kageyama reached out his hand, he was so close. He could feel the fabric of Hinata's clothes on the tip of his fingers, the fabric swaying I the wind and brushing against the raven's fingers. _Just a tiny bit more,_ he thought to himself. Kageyama felt like he was floating above the ground, his legs were slowly giving up on him, he was so tired but the image of Hinata was the only thing that kept him going. So many things going through his mind at the moment. So many questions. And he could have them all answered just if he ran a tiny bit closer.

_Yesss._ Kageyama's hand clenched Hinata's shirt, never has he felt so good grabbing Hinata, well... Maybe except the day under the tree, where they kissed. Roughly, Kageyama pulled Hinata towards him, forcing him to stop running. Kageyama grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against a near wall, his free hand slammed next to Hinata's face blocking all exits so there was no way he could run away. The setter made sure he has a firm grip on Hinata so that there was no way he could wriggle out of his hand and make another run for it. Unsurprisingly Hinata tried fighting Kageyama, moving from side to side which only made Kageyama tighten his grip, pinning him against the wall.

"Let me go!" Cried out Hinata still trying to wiggle out of Kageyama's hold but with no success. He didn't want to look into the setter's eyes so he kept moving his face from left to right, his eyes closed.

"Not until you explain yourself." This was the moment Kageyama was waiting for, the moment he could ask all the questions and finally be able to understand why Hinata is acting so strange. Why he was constantly avoiding him.

"Explain myself? Why should I explain when you're the one who should be explaining!" Hinata frowned, giving up on trying to fight Kageyama and now obediently standing still, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest from all the rage that was building inside him.

"What?" Even more questions and still no answers. "Why have you been avoiding me? You think I didn't notice you walking the opposite way from me in the hallways, and at practice you hardly said a word to me. I thought you enjoyed our time yesterday, was I that bad at kissing? Do you regret doing it? You should have told me it was a mistake instead of avoiding me, I'm sor-"

"Kageyama stop." Hinata said panting into Kageyama's face. "It has nothing to do with that. The kiss was amazing, I've never felt so happy in my life." He could feel his face becoming hot and his vision became blurry when he felt his eyes tear up. With his arm being restrained he left the tears flow down his face to his chin and then drop onto the ground. This sight made Kageyama loosen his grip on Hinata. He couldn't bear seeing Hinata in such a state, he could feel his heart crush like glass and shatter into pieces, his whole body felt heavy and under pressure. On the other hand, the orange haired boy took this to his full advantage and ripped away his hands from Kageyama grasp. All the anger that was building inside was finally let out as he raised his hand and punched Kageyama in the face. It wasn't a hard punch, it probably wouldn't even leave a mark but it surely came as a surprise to both boys, Hinata didn't even know he was capable of such things before. This was Kageyama's second time being punched, two days in a row. He put his hand up to his face as his eyes widened at the surprise attack.

"What the hell Hin-!"

"Tell me it's not true!"

"What?"

"How could you?" Hinata's voice cracked as there was a mix of fury and sorrow in him. For the first time their eyes met. Kageyama stared long and hard into Hinata's eyes his thoughts whizzing around like bullets trying to come up with anything that he might have done to upset Hinata to this degree. He moved his hand from his stinging face and tried gently placing it on Hinata's face, eager to wipe away all the tears that were descending down his face yet before he could make any contact Hinata tossed his hand aside. No matter how good that one second felt where their skin touched, it hurt Kageyama looking at Hinata reject him to this extent, he could literally feel a needle pocking his heart, it was just a matter of time before it was stabbed, making him feel even more pain. The setter was so confused, he tiled his face sideways, like he was studying Hinata. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, instead he just shook his head with a baffled frown on his face indicated he was still in the unknown.

"I saw you today! With another girl." Hinata continued. Kageyama's blue eyes widened as sudden realisation hit his face, finally everything started making sense. _That's what this is all about._ At least now he has some answers to the puzzle he was trying to piece together. His face fell, Hinata observed as his expression changed significantly. He could see a sense of regret and heart break being expressed which admittedly did pull on Hinata's heartstrings., but he remembered to keep his face stern, he couldn't show empathy now. What he needed from Kageyama were answers.

"I will explain everything just please come with me." Hinata looked away once those words came out of Kageyama's mouth. _Should he go?_ He thought to himself, a debate battled in his brain.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses. Just tell me now" He finally whimpered out.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, just not here." Kageyama's soft tone caught Hinata's attention forcing him to look back at Kageyama. He's never seen Kageyama have this expression before, it was like he was begging him. Desperate. Hinata could tell the situation wasn't just black and white, there was something more serious going on here. "Please."

Hinata took in a deep breath weighted out his options before finally replying.

"Ok, fine." Kageyama let out the air that he was unconsciously keeping in and mouthed a thank you to Hinata before starting to walk towards the exit of the school grounds. Hinata followed him one step behind, interested to find out the truth and what he wanted to confess so deeply to him.

He just hoped he made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

The silence invaded soon after, it was so quiet you could hear every step that reached the ground, you could probably have heard a needle if it was dropped at that moment which didn't help Hinata with and his overthinking brain. This only allowed him to continue making up scenarios in his head as to what was awaiting him in the near future. Every time he tried opening his mouth to break the forever lasting silence no sound came out; he couldn't get himself to stir up a conversation. What would he say anyways, Kageyama promised he would explain everything once they reached their destination so Hinata knew there was no point in pushing the matter further, he just had to be patient for now. The middle blocker was practically trailing behind Kageyama, too afraid to meet his eyes and pace. Now that the adrenaline has died down the realization that Hinata punched the setter really sunk in and made Hinata feel more empathetic than it should, he could feel his stomach turn at the thought. Kageyama would frequently turn around making sure that the smaller boy was still following him and hasn't decided to bolt, instead he would find his head lowered looking down at his shoes, as if he wasn't in control of his own body and was just mimicking Kageyama's movements. The image stirred a funny feeling in Kageyama, he signed.

"We're nearly there." breathed out Kageyama. By now it has become darker and the sun nearly completely set giving the atmosphere a cosy glow, something that the two boys really needed at the moment, some comfort. Hinata started gazing around, scoping the area surrounding him. He has never been here before. It was a large field that stretched out into the horizon, grass that looked fresh and vibrant green. There was a lake in the distance which mirrored the sun that was setting over the curvature of the earth. Hinata was surprised a place like this even existed so close to their home and yet Kageyama somehow managed to find such a breath taking environment. They started walking into the field so that they were a bit further away from the dirt path that they were trailing for some time.

Taking in everything around him Hinata took out his phone and took a quick photo to remember and capture the beauty surrounding him. If Hinata wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he saw Kageyama smirk at the action, as if he was proud of himself that he managed to make an impression on the smaller man, though Hinata didn't comment on it, instead he texted his mum saying he will be late out with Kageyama making sure she wouldn't worry for his absence. And just maybe it could be true, they could sit here until the stars came out and they could talk and- wait no, Hinata was supposed to be mad at him. Nevertheless, Hinata kept finding himself thinking back to Kageyama's words, the way his voice seemed so soft and gentle, the way he pleaded him to come, how could he not refuse. There must be a good explanation to why he did what he did, but how can someone explain a kiss-

"Hinata?" Just his name leaving Kageyama's tongue made him shiver. His tone so deep yet somewhat comforting, a perfect match for his deep ocean eyes.

"Yeah?" Hinata replied after a long pause, "Sorry I spaced out."

"What were you thinking about so intensely." Kageyama asked out of curiosity with a smirk on his face which made his question a hundred times more mischievous, the intent of the question suggested only one thing.

"Wait, no you pervert, not that. I'm just a bit- nervous." Hinata who usually is loud and stern, whimpered out those words as he started playing around with his fingers. Kageyama cocked his head to the side making him look more innocent than it should which only played with Hinata's heart even more. It was kind of, no, it was _very_ adorable, it was rare for those two words to be linked in one sentence, Kageyama and adorable, it was just something that was never put together yet here we are. Hinata carefully lay down on the grass, the sky was a perfect mixture of orange, yellows which were blending into purples as slowly the first stars started appearing in the sky. Hinata couldn't help but be astound from the magical view in front of him.

"Join me." Hinata patted the grass next to him inviting Kageyama. It didn't take long for the setter to find himself next to Hinata, way closer to him than he estimated to be, not that he was complaining. Their arms were brushing each other eager to grip one another, yearning for each other's touch yet both of them knew better than to fall into their temptation. Sooner or later Kageyama took a deep breath, looked up above him as the sky stretched as far as the eye could see and began;

"I didn't want to do it at first, but I had to for your own good-"

"How does that do me any good, looking at you kiss ano-" Kageyama leaned forward and slightly turned his body towards Hinata so he could place his hand on top of Hinata's mouth to make him shut up for a second.

"Let me finish," Kageyama continued. "I might as well tell you the whole story so that you can understand where I'm coming from." Hinata looked into Kageyama's eyes which were staring straight back at him, he signed and nodded with approval to let him continue with his story. "So, it all started on the first year of middle school, my dad had to move to a new town because he got a job transfer which caused my whole family to move houses, causing me to end up where we are now. It was quite a huge event in my life, you know how it is, coming to a whole new place where you don't know anyone, having to make new friends. My family was already aware of the fact that I wasn't the best with communicating with other people so naturally I didn't fit in and no one wanted to hang out with me, although I wasn't that surprised so I kind of just dealt with it." Kageyama sat up and took another deep breath in as he searched his memory to lay out the story in chronological order, Hinata mimicked his action and started playing with the grass, intrigued in what Kageyama was telling him.

"One day my dad got a promotion forcing him to become really close with the CEO of their company who if you haven't guessed already was the father of the girl you saw. After they both found out they had children the same age they regularly made 'play dates' for us." Kageyama made an action with his fingers resembling speech marks to show how stupid the situation was. "At first, I hated her guts, I mean she was snobby coming from a rich family, she got what she wanted and got away with literally everything. I mean they have so much power that nothing stood in her way of getting what she wants but as time went by I kind of warmed up to her. We started meeting up more frequently and I felt like I finally found someone who would get me, someone who could be my friend, but I was wrong." Hinata glanced over at Kageyama who had his head down, he could tell his face was sour whilst telling this story. Hinata didn't even know this part of Kageyama's life even existed, now he was more interested as to why he was never opened up about this.

"So, time went on, we got closer, we had fun until one day she confessed her feelings to me." Hinata's eyes widened at the statement, although considering the fact that they kissed it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Hinata finally managed to speak up.

"So, what happen next?"

"I rejected her."

"Oh?"

"What do you mean oh?" Kageyama asked as he folded his legs to rest his face sideways looking at Hinata again. The setting sun rays complimented Hinata's honey eyes as he stared out into the distance, Kageyama could feel his heart flutter at the view, Hinata really was more breath taking than the view around them.

"I just thought that maybe you'd want to be with her."

"Nah." scoffed Kageyama laughing to himself without turning his eyes away from Hinata.

"What's so funny? Why wouldn't you?" Hinata replied shoving Kageyama's arm softly, just enough power for him to lose his balance. The middle blocker couldn't help but laugh at Kageyama falling onto the grass on his side before sitting back up and placing his face on his hand for support.

"I told you before, sure we got on but my god was she spoiled to the point it ticked me off. The number of things she would get away with just because she was rich, and she would brag about it so much. I just don't want to date someone with a personality like that, I know for a fact that in her heart she didn't care about anyone else than herself. Anyways, she surprisingly took it well and our relationship didn't change much, until the second year of middle school when I somehow made another friend in my class."

"You make It sound like making friends is an impossible achievement." Laughed Hinata.

"Hey, easy for you to say dumbass, you know it's not easy for me." Kageyama made a little pout with his lips and looked away, crossing his hands in the meantime. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his childish behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I know you find it difficult." He said holding in his laugh as Kageyama looked back at him and flicked his forehead, "Ouch!" Now that made Kageyama laugh.

"Shut up and listen to the rest of my story." Hinata nodded and tried taking in deep breaths so he wouldn't burst out laughing once more. "So, as I said I made a new friend, I got quite close to him and so as I started hanging out with him, I obviously couldn't meet up with her as much which, let's say made her slightly jealous. And I guess that's okay, like she could have told me she wanted to see me more and I'd find a way to balance everything out but instead of that she became like a completely different person. She started manipulated my new friend in ways that would make him not want to be with me anymore. I don't know what exactly she said to him but sooner or later her threats got so bad that he moved away because he couldn't stand her anymore."

"Oh damn, that bad?"

"Yeah, it was horrible. We started fighting a lot and eventually we drifted apart, I didn't want to be friends with someone so manipulative, she kind of scares me. But she keeps latching on to me, she even moved to Karasuno so that she could be closer to me,"

"But she never said anything to me before."

"Well, that brings me to what happen, why we kissed." You could hear the disgust in Kageyama's voice as he spoke those words. "She might have not said anything to you but... you know the boy that was picking on you, she told me she was in charge of that, she sent him to 'ruff you up'. She told me how she's recently seen how close we became and how she didn't like that, she started threatening me that a simple beating wasn't going to be the end of it if I don't stop hanging out with you. I'm telling you she obsessed with me." Kageyama put his whole face in his hands, frustrated with the whole situation.

"So why did you kiss her?" Hinata edged Kageyama on. At the sudden question, Kageyama ears turned red which was a weird reaction to say the least.

"Umm... this is kind of embarrassing but I told her I would do anything for her to leave you alone, I was kind of ready to do anything at this point. I don't want you to be hurt because of me." Kageyama lifted his face out his hands and looked back at Hinata once again, searching through Hinata's ember eyes. "That's when she said that if I kiss her, she would leave you alone." Hinata kept his gaze on Kageyama and he could see how his eyes were starting to glisten with tears. This was probably the first time he had seen Kageyama so venerable, so innocent, so... broken.

"You have to believe me, I only did it to protect you, please believe me, I don't want to lose you after I finally was able to confess to you. I like you Hinata, please, I know I should have probably talked to you first or something, maybe find another way, I was stupid. Plea-

"I believe you" Hinata replied in a soft voice. He lifted his hand and reached out to Kageyama, which he gently placed on his cheek and whipped away his tears. Kageyama leaned into his hand and closed his eyes absorbing the smaller man's warmth. It was such a simple action yet it made Hinata's heart burst through his chest as he saw this other side of Kageyama, the more heart broken side. Everything inside him was screaming for him to get closer, to comfort the raven-haired boy. Kageyama must have been feeling the same was because out of nowhere he picked Hinata up and placed him on top of him and pulled him into a tight hug. Hinata could feel how Kageyama buried his face into his shoulder, his arms gripping tightly to him. It felt like they haven't touched each other in so long, being in each other's grasp felt so refreshing, like their bodies were starved of affection. Without any hesitation Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck letting the setter wipe away his tears on Hinata's shirt.

"I like you too Kageyama." Kageyama looked up at Hinata with wide eyes his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Y-you do? Even after everything?"

"Of course, I do dumbass, I know you never meant to hurt me."

"Hey, I'm the only one that's allowed to call others a dumbass. Especially you." Hinata chuckled at Kageyama's response. "Stupid" The setter continued as he pulled Hinata by his shirt and placed his lips onto Hinata's. The bliss of their kiss exploded in their mouths, Kageyama could taste that sweet taste once more, it oddly felt like home, like something you look forward to after a long day. Hinata ruffled his hand through Kageyama's hair, his fingers feeling blessed by the touch.

"Be my boyfriend?" Kageyama whispered between kisses. He felt Hinata tense up for a second before replying back.

"Of course, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it official, but this is just the beginning of their adventure together. New chapters coming soon x


	8. Chapter 8

Warmth. Hinata could feel warmth all around him, a blanket pulled up to his shoulders and that intoxicating smell attacked his nostrils. The smell of Kageyama that he loved so much, he could just snuggle up to the pillow beneath his head and take it all in. Yet he could also feel like something, or more like someone was missing. Slowly, he opened his eyes and squinted as the sun rays shining through the window straight into his face. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. Hinata lifted his heavy body off the bed that he was laying down on and started scoping around the room trying to figure out what happen the night before. That's when all the events of yesterday started overflowing in his mind. His eyes widened as he remembers all the beautiful moments him and Kageyama had whilst stargazing, an instant smile curved into his face as he hit his head on the pillow once again, closing his honey eyes to fantasise about the night.

The redhead saddled Kageyama pushing him onto the grass beneath them so that he was now laying on top of him, their hands exploring each other's bodies as much as they could whilst their lips brushed against each other giving each other gentle kisses filled with passion and care. _Of course I will_. Those words echoed in Kageyama's head forcing a smile to appear on his face whilst Hinata's lips kept crashing in with his. He couldn't believe that after everything, maybe this was a start of something special. He was glad he overcame all his fears and managed to finally confess to the boy in front of him. Every part of him believed that there won't be a day where he was going to regret this decision. He just couldn't stop himself from repeating Hinata's words in his head, his gentle voice filled with happiness. That's how he always wanted him to sound, happy. He hoped that he could be the source of that happiness, Kageyama was determined to make sure to fill Hinata's life with endless happiness, to always put his needs first and make sure to keep him safe for as long as he can.

The silence around them was now disturbed as Kageyama took his hand and slid it under Hinata shirt to hold onto his waist, the sudden touch made the middle blocker let out a gentle whimper into Kageyama's mouth as their lips danced together in rhythm. The setter pulled away for a second to look into Hinata's lustful eyes that were staring back at him. He could feel their heart beating in sync as their faces were merely inches away. Hinata took his hand and brushed it through Kageyama's silky hair exposing his forehead and traced his fingers along the side of his face until they reached his jaw. Kageyama could practically feel his heart burst at the touch of Hinata warm, soft fingers, so gentle like he was touching something valuable. He could have just layed there forever, gazing into those eyes which made the universe seem so small, those eyes that managed to make all his problems go away.

"Thank you." Kageyama finally spoke up, his hands gripping onto Hinata's waist forcing him down so now he was laying on top of the setter. He hugged him tightly as the redhead's hair brushed his nose. The weight on top of him was something that he would now cherish forever, the feeling of another person there, so close to him.

"Why are you thanking me?" Hinata replied, the soft laughter that came out of him sounded like a melody to Kageyama's ears which automatically bran a smile to both boys as Kageyama placed a simple yet loving kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"Because I really like you, dumbass, and you're giving me a chance and I just-" Kageyama started feeling quite embarrassed, he might be able to express his feeling now but that doesn't mean he was used to it at all. He tried burring his face into Hinata's orange hair, the smell of fresh shampoo took over any other smells. The raven felt like he was drowning in Hinata's scent, it felt so good. "I'm just really happy." he whispered; his eyes now closed trying to take in everything that's going on. Hinata's warm body on top of his, it was like his very own comfort blanket.

"I really like you too." Hinata said into Kageyama's muscly arms that were wrapped around him.

"When I came to Karasuno I lost all my friends, I mean you already know how no one liked me because of my stuck-up behaviour, I tried not to show it but it did hurt, it really did hurt. I made sure to always have my guard up because in my last school I found out how basically everyone I considered a friend in my team was actually talking about me behind my back, always making fun of me. I know this doesn't excuse how I behaved but I was just scared that I would get hurt like that again, and I just felt so... lonely. Then I moved to this school and I finally felt what it's means to have friends. Hinata, you've helped me so much. It's because of you that I finally found a place where I belong. From the day we've met you've always been there for me. You're always there when I have to set the ball, you never gave up on me. It's like you saved me that day, like you're my long lost knight, someone who was finally able to pull me out of my own darkness." Hinata could hear Kageyama's voice starting to quiver before he stopped talking. A tear managed to escape his watering eye. Hinata lifted his head of the setters pounding chest to take a clearer look at him, he reached up to him and wiped the tear away with his thumb wanted to give him as much comfort to the boy.

Hinata knew about Kageyama's past and how he didn't make many friends but he never knew how much he has actually affected him, he always just felt the need to be there for Kageyama, to help him through whatever he was going through.

"Don't cry." Hinata whispered as he placed a kiss on Kageyama's cheek.

"I'm not crying dumbass." Kageyama blurted out, knowing well enough that he was in fact crying. Both boys burst out laughing. Kageyama looked ethereal, the way the moon shone against his fluffy hair along with the way his skin looked so soft and pale in the moonlight.

"Let's stay here for a little while." Hinata followed placing his head once again on Kageyama's chest, eager for the warmth and comfort that Kageyama can provide for him. Both boys close their eyes, satisfied with their bodies touching, laying there in the middle of some field, under the shining stars.

"I have an idea." Kageyama's voice suddenly pierced the silence around them, Hinata doesn't know how long they have been laying down for but in that moment it's like they didn't have a care in the world, even if they stayed up all night.

"mmmm" Hinata mumbled into the setter chest.

"Come I want to buy something."

"Now?"

"Yes, I promise you it will be worth it." Hinata lifted himself and looked into Kageyama's eyes which were shining like the way they did when they played volleyball together, this only made Hinata more excited to see what he was planning. The raven helped Hinata up to his feet and they started walking back on the stony path. Their fingers intertwined as Hinata followed his lead to wherever he was taking him, Hinata could feel how Kageyama's thumb was brushing the back of his hand, such a simple action yet it got him feeling like a million dollars. The walk wasn't long and soon enough they stood in front of a 24-hour corner shop. The light from inside the shop was almost blinding as it contrasted the darkness around them. You could hear a mild buzzing noise coming from the lit-up neon lights which read, "food and wine store." which gave Hinata a retro vibe, somehow it fit in perfectly to the feel of their evening.

"Stay here for a second." Before Hinata could reply, Kageyama was already making his way inside the store, the middle blocker stood there watching as the raven disappeared inside, his hand feeling cold from the absents of another hand holding him. He sat against a bike stand as anxiety build up inside him waiting for Kageyama's return, it wasn't a bad feeling though. It was like excitement and the feeling of being nervous mixed together all at once. Hinata's eye darted upwards as he heard a bell ring and then spotted Kageyama coming out with a cardboard box in his hand.

"What did you buy?" Hinata said as he walked over to him, eyeing the object in his hands trying to read out the label on the box, he squinted his eyes as the darkness didn't help in the slightest. "Sparklers?"

"Yeah, come on." Once again Kageyama reached over to Hinata and practically dragged him to a nearby park. The middle blocker couldn't help but laugh at how eager he was, like they went back in time and once again turned 10 years old, experiencing life for the first time. They both sat down on a bench and Kageyama started opening the box he bought, taking out two sparklers, handing one to Hinata. The setter proceeded to take out a lighter and lit up his one fist and then Hinata's.

"From when do you have a lighter?" Laughed Hinata.

"I bought it just now. How was I supposed to light up sparklers without a lighter dumbass." There was a smile plastered on Kageyama's face as he watched the sparkler fizz in his hand, it illuminated his face giving it an orange glow. His eyes were glued to the flickering light in front of him, there was something magical about being surrounded by the darkness with two sparkles of light in front of them, their only source of light that lit up both their faces. "I thought that you might enjoy this kind of thing"

Hinata's heart turned at the sound of Kageyama's soft voice. "I do, it's so beautiful."

"I'm glad." Kageyama smiled before locked their eyes once again. "I want to make you happy and I know I'm not perfect and there will be days when I will mess up, but know I would never mean to hurt you."

"Kageyama, you already make me happy, just being with you is enough for me. You might not believe it but you've helped me as much as I helped you. You push me to my limits and you believe that I can be better in anything I do. You're always there to encourage me and you never give up on me. That's all I need from you." Hinata said as he let out one of his gorgeous smiles.

"God, I love that smile of yours." Hinata could instantly feel his face warm up at the compliment, it made him feel so good though, he couldn't remember the last time someone managed to make him feel so giddy inside, so appreciated. "Do you want to light another one?" Kageyama said as the light fizzed away from the sparklers they were holding.

"If it's with you I'd do anything."

"Anything?" It might have been dark but the smile on Kageyama's face was too wide for Hinata to not see.

"You just ruined it." The setter burst out laughing as Hinata made a little pout with his mouth.

"I'm just joking, here." Kageyama handed Hinata another sparkler and lit it. They watched the sparks dance together into the night, some brighter, some dimmer, Hinata didn't want this night to ever come to an end, he just wanted to be there with Kageyama, doing simple, childish things just like this, feeling like they are the only ones on this planet Earth.

Hinata didn't know when he fell asleep. He just felt the embrace of his boyfriend, the last thing he can remember was putting his head on Kageyama's shoulder as both of them watched the stars twinkled above them, such an innocent yet mystical moment. _Boyfriend_ , just that word bran him joy, the fact that the man embracing him was now finally his. He was being carried, Kageyama's arms are under him and he was walking now holding Hinata in bridle style.

"What's going on?" Hinata whimpered out half asleep. Kageyama looked down to face Hinata who was now staring at him with his huge, glistening eyes. He really did look cute tonight, with his soft smile and his cute laugh, Kageyama knew with his whole heart that he has now defiantly fallen head over heels for Hinata and he will make sure to do everything for Hinata to show him that, he will shower him with all his love and he will make sure to treat him like the best thing that has ever happen to him, which he was.

"Shhhh, don't worry. Go back to sleep." Kageyama replied in the most wholesome and caring way possible. He really wanted Hinata to feel safe with him. For some reason he felt a very strong need to protect him. Hinata snuggled up to him, burring his face into his chest and wrapping his hands around his neck for extra support. It didn't take long for him to once again fall asleep in the fragrance of Kageyama's shirt.

In just a short amount of time Kageyama managed to get home and somehow opened his front door, being extra careful not to hit Hinata on the head when entering a room. and then place him gently on his bed trying his best not to wake up his tangerine. He really looked like an angel when he was sleeping. Kageyama almost forgot how Hinata really was like, one big ball of fire, ready to attack him with his witty remarks and weird jokes which he picked up on from Nishinoya and Tanaka. His orange hair complimented his outgoing personality. He took another moment to just admire Hinata, so peaceful and beautiful. Carefully he sat down next to him making sure he doesn't make a sound; he placed his hand on Hinata's fiery hair and stroked it which led him to give Hinata another soft kiss on his forehead before also entering the bed and hugging Hinata to sleep. The gesture was returned when Hinata also hugged Kageyama back, both boys trying to be as close as possible to each other. Not a space between them, it was like they had limited time with each other, both yearning for their touch.

Just like that Kageyama also allowed himself to close his eyes and go sleep with the most precious person in his arms. He has never felt so grateful in his life, it was like he was just given the most important gift and now has to do everything in his power to care for it. Kageyama really liked Hinata and he was going to make sure that nothing will stand in their way of being together. No matter the obstacles, they will be able to get through them.

Together.


	9. Chapter 9

After Hinata's eyes adjusted to the light that seeped through the windows, in what it seemed to be Kageyama's room, he started examining the various objects laying freely around. The room looked pretty bland to be a teenagers, no posters, no videogames just the normal things that you would find like a desk, wardrobe or a mirror. Hinata got up, the blanket still on his lap. After rubbing his eyes and taking a closer look he saw some objects in particular that could give a clue as to who Kageyama was in more detail. For example, the various framed photographs he had of his parents and his older sister, or the numerous manga books on his shelf. Hinata didn't even know that Kageyama liked to read. But what really caught his attention was the brown teddy bear that lay there on one of his shelves. Now there was nothing wrong with a teenager owning plushies but it was odd thinking that Kageyama was really a big softy on the inside, a side of him that was never exposed to anyone.

Before the redhead could get out of bed, he heard the click of the door opening. His eyes navigated to the door which slowly opened allowing Kageyama to enter the room. Hinata's eyes widened as he inspected the view in from of him. His once tired eyes seemed to have refreshed and were now wide awake. He moved his vision down to realise that Kageyama was wearing only a white towel which was loosely wrapped around his waist. His upper body exposed to the air around them showing off his nicely toned abs which formed after the countless hours of training. His jet-black hair was slightly wet, falling onto his dark eyes which were staring back at him. Water droplets travelled down the side of his face falling down to his arms and curving around his muscles.

What did Hinata do to deserve to see such a blessed sight in front of him, he couldn't peel his eyes away from the angel in front of him so he just sat there and stared as he felt his face redden with embarrassment like he was just caught doing something he shouldn't have. Without making it seem too suspicious he tried covering his face with the covers from his lap, his eyes still uncovered so he could stare a bit longer at the godly view.

"Do I really look that good?" laughed Kageyama knowing full well that he was in fact an attractive guy. Hinata tried barking back at the comment, defending himself yet something was stuck in his throat, unable to express his words. "Also, my parents are out of town so don't worry about them, and my sister is in collage so she never really comes home.' He continued coming closer toward Hinata making his heart quicken with every step he took. Kageyama had this arrogant smirk on his face which seemed to work in his favour. Hinata couldn't get himself to say a word, it's like all the air from his lungs were sucked away; he didn't understand how Kageyama still managed to make him feel so starstruck, it was like there was a magic spell over him, casted by no other than the raven himself.

Kageyama trotted towards his bed until he was standing right in front of the hazel eyed boy who was innocently looking back at him with those wide, round eyes that somehow made him go feral. ' _Cute'._ Right then he took his finger and placed it under Hinata's chin so that he could lift his head up, take a better look at his shining eyes. Hinata's mouth subconsciously opened, it was like he couldn't fight back and was under Kageyama's control, he couldn't move his body. The redhead didn't know what went over him but for some reason he obeyed every move that the setter made. Which was probably not a good idea because he knew that he would take full advantage of it. Swiftly, Kageyama lowered his head down to Hinata's level and gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips, which only made Hinata melt under his touch even more. A silent chuckle escaped from Kageyama.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom." Hinata stuttered out keeping eye contact with Kageyama the whole time not being able to take his gaze away from his dark ocean eyes. He shot him a cute smile trying to mask his real feelings at that moment, pretending like everything in this very moment was completely fine and not that his whole body was on fire. Hinata hurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a loud bang making him even more suspicious. He could feel his heart beating out his chest, it was the only thing he could hear, just the exploding sound coming from inside of him. Although even after everything, he had to admit that he loved this feeling. It was the same feeling he got at the beginning of a volleyball match, the excitement and adrenaline flowing through his veins, it was indescribable. Before he met Kageyama those feelings were like a stranger to him, they just didn't exist.

After Hinata took a breather and smacked his face with ice cold water repeatedly he finally came out to face Kageyama again, then again Hinata didn't really want to be separated from him for any longer than he had to. The middle blocker strolled back into the room finding Kageyama already dressed up and sitting on his phone. ' _Kind of a shame'_ Hinata thought making himself even more red realising what a pervert he must be.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Kageyama spoke out turning his gaze at the redhead at his door.

"No, I didn't take anything to school." Hinata laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Thought so, I prepared this for you just in case." He proceeded to throw his grey hoodies at Hinata, secretly taking full advantage of this an opportunity to see Hinata in his clothes.

"It's way too big for me though."

"I know, you'll look even cuter." Kageyama continued, fully admitting that he in fact does want Hinata to look as sweet as possible, especially in his own clothes.

"I-I'm not cute." Hinata pouted which didn't help his case at all, it only made him look even cuter in Kageyama's eyes. It reminded him of a child that didn't get what he wanted from the store and now was making a fuss, very cute indeed.

"Just put it on and come here idiot." Hinata obeyed Kageyama once more and made his way over to the bed to sit in front of Kageyama, facing him so that he could take a good look at his handsome face. The hoodie seemed to swallow him, giving the illusion that he was even smaller than he actually was. Although it might have been slightly embarrassing to Hinata, he knew that moments like these were memories he defiantly won't want to forget. It's simple things like these that Hinata knows he will cherish, just them being sweet to each other. A smile creeped its way onto Kageyama's face.

"You should smile more." grinned Hinata making Kageyama put his hand on his mouth, desperately trying to cover his beloved smile. "No, what are you doing, don't hide it!"

"I hate my smile," He muffled into his hands. He admitted to Hinata multiple times how insecure he was about his smile, it was something people made fun of him for just because he didn't do it often. After joining Karasuno and seeing how everyone praised each other with their beaming smiles, the setter would often find himself in his room trying to practise his smile to look less intimidating. One thing that playing at Karasuno taught him was that he wasn't alone and he also wanted to be a good teammate and praise the ones which did a good job. Even if it wasn't the easiest for him.

"But I really like it." Hinata said in a gentle voice whilst reaching for Kageyama's hand to move it from his mouth. When their skin touched, it was like they got a flashback to what happened last night which only made them even more determined for each other's warmth. Kageyama leaned forward to place a lustful kiss on Hinata's tender lips. He will never get over his touch and the way he tasted so sweet. Every second spent together the two boys would fall for each other even more, the longer they were together the more they wanted to find out about their other half. They wanted to know all about their insecurities and worries, they wanted to be there for each other in the hardest of times. They just wanted to protect one another.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, they laughed together, had fun, played games, and kissed. They kissed A LOT. Both of them agreed that they wouldn't take things further until both of them were ready and comfortable and to be honest an emotional relationship was more important to them than a physical one. As long as they had each other that's all that mattered to them. The more time they spent together the more they felt like they were practically made for each other.

By the end of the day Kageyama offered to walk Hinata home, that's the least he could do after everything that has happened to them in the past few days. While both boys were walking side by side Hinata reached out for his lovers' hand, happy and comforted as soon as he felt his hand tighten around the other. Once again Kageyama shot out a beautiful smile at Hinata, he felt his stomach turn and butterflies appeared, he just loved the sight of Kageyama's smile so much. While they were making their way home Hinata broke the silence.

"So, I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Um, why do you have a teddy bear in your room? Not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just I don't take you to be that kinda guy to keep those kind of things." Hinata said trying to hold back his laughter. Kageyama also smiled at his question, Hinata wasn't wrong, it was quite strange for a guy his age to be keeping things like that.

"It's from my parents." Kageyama started, "As you know they work nearly all the time. I hardly ever get to see them. They never really paid a lot of attention to me. Although, one day, for some reason they decided to buy me a bear, just like that. No explanation. When they gave it to me, they had this sincere look on their face, it was probably the first time I ever felt real love from them. I know it sounds stupid but- It just means a lot me and it gives me hope and faith that my parents do care about me even if they are not the best at showing it."

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." Hinata answered, his eyes trailing his feet, guilty that Kageyama has to go through something like that.

"What- No it's alright. I trust you with my feelings, I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and boyfriend to me." Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled him into a tight reassuring hug. Hinata returned the gesture squeezing his arms around him. It felt so good to finally be at a place where their feelings are mutual and they can seek comfort in each other. They really felt complete when they were with each other, they just hoped they would stay like this forever.

"You smell nice." Kageyama looked down at Hinata whose face was snuggled up against his shirt. "I don't want to leave you yet; can we do something?" The redhead looked up to meet his boyfriends look.

"I mean sure, it is quite dark outside though and we can't go anywhere far."

"Just stay here with me for a little longer." At that Kageyama pulled Hinata in even tighter, not wanting to let the smaller boy go. "What if... okay don't laugh at me." Hinata giggled making the setter intrigued at what he could have come up with. The middle blockers mouth twitched between opening his mouth and laughing.

"Just spit it out already dumbass."

"Promise you won't laugh" Kageyama hummed in response slowly becoming inpatient with his curiosity building. "No, you have to promise."

"I promise, okay there you have it just tell me now." Hinata's face glowed despite the darkness around them. A number of possibilities flowed through Kageyama's mind as to what the boy in his arms was planning.

"What if we... danced?" Kageyama's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Now?"

"Now."

"But I don't know how to dance and we have no music."

"I don't either but I thought it might be fun, we don't need music." Hinata's armed moved from Kageyama's waist to his neck and his eyes glowed like gems from the streetlights above them.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I mean we're in the middle of a pathway, in a park, at night. I don't think there will be many people walking around, so... can we?" Kageyama was always a stubborn person, no one and nothing could make him change is mind. But he way Hinata's voice was so joyful, that sweet tone and that beaming smile, nothing could beat that image. It was at that moment Kageyama realised that maybe he does have a weak point, and that was Hinata.

"Yeah okay, but you lead because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, my mum taught me a tiny bit when I was small to just move like this." Hinata started swaying from side to side whist Kageyama followed his lead, occasionally looking down on his feet to make sure he wouldn't step on Hinata's toes. He didn't know why but the feeling of being so close and just swaying together in silence appeared to be rather relaxing. There might have been no music but it was like there was a melody playing in his head in sync with their movements. Without realising the setter drifted away in his thoughts about the boy in his arms, thinking about how they got here and how he finally found someone who really understood him. He slightly jumped when Hinata put his head on his chest, closing is eyes and taking one deep breath in and out. Kageyama couldn't help but plant a tender kiss on his fluffy, orange hair, he himself was surprised at the gesture. It all happen subconsciously.

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you." Yeah, there was no way Kageyama was going to get used to that. In just a split second he could feel his heart quicken and his face turned one shade pinker. He cursed to himself for being so easily flustered, he just hoped that the darkness around them would be enough to camouflage whatever was going on on his face.

"Me too dumbass." Hinata once again laughed his eyes still closed against the raven's chest, there was no doubt in his mind that Hinata could defiantly hear how his heart beat increased in the past 30 seconds. "We should get going, I don't want to get told off by your mum for keeping you out so late."

"I hate that you're right." Scoffed the redhead before pulling his face off Kageyama's shirt making it look like it took more effort than it really did. He proceeded to lace their fingers once more and resumed their walk home. "At least I get to keep this hoodie for a bit longer."

"I knew you'd secretly love my hoodie, don't even try to deny it." It was Kageyama turn to let out a small laugh, he was quite satisfied with the image of Hinata wearing his hoodie in his own room.

"It makes me feel closer to you."

"Good." Kageyama replied before ruffling Hinata's hair. He knew for sure he could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

The squeaking noise of shoes echoed in the gym as all the Karusono boys continued to practise until their hearts were content. It has been around two weeks since Hinata and Kageyama made it official. They have only told their team about the newly born relationship. Eventually Hinata managed to come out to Kageyama and express why he would rather keep it a secret to majority of the school, he wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing about his sexuality, in fear that people might start looking at his differently just like before when he told his ex-girlfriend. Nevertheless, those two weeks were one of Kageyama's happiest weeks of his life, he has never felt so much joy in his heart, he finally felt like he belongs to someone who really liked him. He felt like he was finally able to have a friend who he could trust and share everything with.

As all practises, sooner or later they had to end, all the boys made their way to the locker room so they could finally switch to some fresh clothes and head home. They all gathered together saying their goodbyes as one by one left the building until only Hinata and Kageyama were left.

"You coming?" Kageyama called out about to head for the exit. They always waited for each other, it was their favourite part of the day, except from the volleyball practice of course. A time where they can walk together home and just talk about whatever comes to their minds.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, I just need to get my jacket from my locker."

"I'll be waiting outside." Kageyama left the room and Hinata made his way to his locker. As he opened his it a piece of paper flew out and fell on the ground. What is this? Hinata thought, he was sure he didn't place this note in his locker himself and he wasn't seen Kageyama near his locker all day so it would be rather unlikely for it to be his. He bent down to pick up the piece of paper and opened up the nearly folded note.

"Meet me tomorrow at the shed at 4 :)" Hinata kept re-reading the note as if there was a secret meaning to it. Maybe it is from Kageyama, but that's so not like him. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like the culprit was defiantly not his boyfriend. Maybe it was a confession note, that must be it, what else could it have it been. But who could have confessed to him, someone from his class? He didn't have any female friends expect from Yachi and Kiyoko. Wait- what if it's from them. Hinata's mind was running wild before a loud knock shook him from his thoughts.

"Hinata what's taking so long, you okay?" Kageyama shouted from outside. Apparently Hinata was staring into space for longer than he has realised.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He replied shoving the note into his pocket and running out to meet up with Kageyama. The setter reached out to ruffle Hinata's bright hair, it brought comfort to the shorter boy, and his messy hair made him look even cuter which caused Kageyama to start blushing uncontrollably. He just wanted to give Hinata a big hug and kiss him all over, something he could have never imagine himself doing in the past.

They were walking for around 5 minuets and not a lot of conversation was going on, Hinata's mind was racing to many thoughts about the anonymous note, a big part of him had to just know who was the one who gave it to him, Hinata's curious side won once again and was set on meeting the mystery person. The had figured out that meeting up with the person and gently rejecting their confession would be the best course of action. Just letting them down with no drama involved. Yes, that's what he was going to do.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Hinata felt the smooth touch of Kageyama's fingers interlocking with his, Hinata looked up to find him looking down at their hands holding each other, he's so cute, Hinata thought to himself.

"Is there something bothering you? You haven't said much." Kageyama starts talking, clearly worried for his boyfriend, Hinata is always so full of energy, always talking about the most random of things.

"No, I'm good." He answered, he felt his heart sink at the thought of him lying to Kageyama. He knew he should not have done that, so why couldn't he tell him the truth. There was something in him that was just holding him back from telling him about the note, probably because he didn't want him to become jealous. It was only going to be a short meeting there's no need to Kageyama to start feeling doubts and sadness for no reason. He'll just tell him afterwards, when it's all over, this way Kageyama wouldn't have to worry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kageyama spoke again with a subtle voice, you could hear how uneasy the words came out making him feel even worse.

"What, of course not. You've been so good to me the past weeks; you don't have to worry about anything." Hinata answered in a stern voice, he really didn't want to worry Kageyama, that could also explain why he didn't want to tell him the whole truth about what was bothering him.

Kageyama chuckles under his breath while looking down, trailing his eyes long the path he was walking on.

"You know," Kageyama started, "I always thought I wasn't the best person when it came to other people, I was always focused on myself and did what's best for myself. But now I know I wasn't a good person. When I met you and saw how much of a purely good person you were, helping others and treating everyone like your friend, believe it or not I really admired that. But I'm nothing like you, I just watched you go and become the best verion of yourself to everyone you met and I adored that part of you so much. It makes me think a lot, it makes me wonder what makes you think that I'm so special, that I'm worth of someone like you." Kageyama had a gentle smile on his face, it's like those words kind of hurt him in a way. But it was the truth, he wondered sometimes how come he got so lucky to have an angel like Hinata like someone like him.

"Kageyama... You've changed a lot since I've met you, you've also become a good person you know."

"But-"

"No buts, I love how much you're trying to become better and I've never seen you as a bad person, sure you had your moments but you were always good on the inside, no matter what you say I know you cared about other people and now you care about them even more, even if you don't always show it."

Hinata really meant what he said, although the guilt was building inside him. Keeping things from Kageyama was more unpleasant than he thought, but it was better this way, it would be less stressful for him. He looked over to search for Kageyama's expression, he seemed relieved, Hinata's goal for the time being is to make sure Kageyama is able to love himself in a way to make him realise that he blossomed into a different person, a person he should be proud of.

Hinata jumped in front of the raven, whilst still holding his hand. He gazed into Kageyama's sorrow soul, into his eyes. He could tell he's a bit lost, empty from the lack of affection, and so he was going to make sure that he could fill Kageyama with love. After all, all he wanted was happiness for him.

Steadily, Hinata lifted Kageyama's hand to his face and rested it on the palm of the raven-haired boy. Hinata closed his eyes for a split second to take in the tingling feeling he felt from just the touch of his boyfriend. Without realising Hinata reached out for Kageyama's collar and pulled him down to his level before placing one of his well-known passionate kisses. Kageyama's eyes widened at the sudden action, flustered all over his face. It's something he really liked about Hinata, he always manages to surprise him no matter how big or small the occasion is. Always able to keep him on his toes. With Hinata you never knew what was coming next.

"You know I'll always be there for you." Hinata continued as their foreheads touched and their eyes were closed. "Even if you were hospitalised for weeks I'd still be there, waiting for you." The dark-haired boy laughed at Hinata's obscured scenario.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." He replied, creating a beautiful smile on Hinata's face.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a festival opening up near our school?" Hinata glistened with excitement, changing the topic to something much lighter pulling away from the taller boy so that he could look at his face properly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on going." As the words left Kageyama's mouth he could tell how Hinata's enthusiasm left his body. It was true that Kageyama wasn't really keen on the idea of being surrounded by loads of people and socialising with people he didn't even care about. That's how usually these festivals worked out for him, there wasn't a day he actually was looking forward to any a social event. However, looking down at the orange haired boy below him made him realise that if perhaps he stuck to Hinata things wouldn't be as bad. Who knows maybe Hinata had some special aura that magically made anything they did together fun, and even exciting? "But I'll go if you're going."

"Yes, Okay let's go." Much to his surprise Hinata tightened Kageyama's hand and started to drag him away, something Kageyama has become accustom to so he just let it happen and followed Hinata who was quickly making his way towards where the festival was. As much as Hinata seemed like the bubbly person he was, the setter felt like something was off, like he was trying to mask what was really going on in his buzzing brain. They spend most of their time together, it would be weird if Kageyama didn't realise something was different, but if Hinata didn't want to tell him he wouldn't pressure him no more. Kageyama wanted Hinata to be the one to tell him if something was really bothering him. With that he decided to drop the subject for now.

It's everything what Kageyama expected. The overwhelming aroma of food invading his senses and the constant chatter of people surrounding him. It seemed like Hinata was enjoying himself though, which in reality the only reason he could put up with being in such a loud place. If there was one thing Kageyama hates it's when there were way too many people around him, always bumping into him and going into his own personal bubble. The only person to be allowed to get so close to him was Hinata and that was only because of the mutual trust he had in him. Whenever there was a tournament and he could feel eyes around him, piercing his soul he at least had volleyball as a distraction from the countless people gawking their eyes on him which defiantly calmed his nerves, the same thing applied to Hinata who was now that distraction, so at least he had someone to lean on.

The whole night Kageyama followed Hinata as they explored every inch of the festival, trying out foods of different flavours and playing games to their hearts content. When it was just the two of them messing around with the endless activities Kageyama actually did enjoy himself, especially when he got to hear Hinata's soft laugh that sounded like music to his ears. Whilst walking through the wave of people, hands interlocked, they stumbled upon a huge poster with "FIREWORK DISPLAY 8PM" written in bright red print. The two boys looked at each other like they were trying to read each other's mind.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" Hinata asked, showing a shy smile that just seemed to not go away.

"Dumbass." Kageyama replied as he turned around and started pulling Hinata with him. He made sure he wasn't facing the orange haired boy as a smile crept onto his face. He bit his cheek to force himself to go back to his expressionless face before turning around and looking back at Hinata who was trailing him.

"Where we going?"

"You said you wanted to watch the fireworks." Even if Kageyama wasn't looking straight at Hinata's face he could sense the other beaming with excitement.

"Why are we walking away from the festival then?"

"You don't expect to be able to see anything with so many people around, do you?" Hinata admitted that Kageyama was right. It was very crowded and it would be difficult to see anything. He didn't even think of that. "I know a place where we can get a good view." Was the last thing Kageyama said before they both made their way up a road which overlooked the whole festival. The lights below them danced among the various dots of people that were making their way around the crowd. A quiet murmur of voices piercing the silent air around them, it was the perfect spot, like from a made-up story. They both sat on a bench that was facing the stunning view.

Kageyama could hear the gentle breathing of his orange haired boyfriend which only made him more desperate to stare at Hinata's subtle features. Since they started dating it has come to his attention all the small features he didn't see before. Like the light freckles that were scattered all over Hinata's face, or how his eyes were the colour of the sky on a summer evening. Even the way his lips were slightly round, the same colour as his cheeks whenever he was blushing at the stupidest of things. He appreciated those small things about Hinata, it made him feel closer to him.

"Oh my God, look it's starting." Hinata bounced in his seat whilst grabbing onto Kageyama's sleeve. His eyes were glued to the exploding colours that invaded the sky. Every pigment you could have though off was now falling out of the sky taking away Hinata's breath. Yet Kageyama didn't take him eyes away from the man in front of him. Hinata was his firework. A burst of colour in his life, someone so loud that whenever he was with him, he couldn't take away his attention from him, someone he could stare at for hours without end. Someone so... beautiful. He could see the sparkle in those honey eyes, a sense of determination. To Kageyama Hinata was the one who was breath-taking.

"Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata turned is vision away from the explosives and focused on the raven in front of him. He could see the bursts of colour reflecting of off his eyes, making his face turn to different hues.

"What will I do without you?"

"What do you mean?" Kageyama took a death breath, he didn't really know where he was exactly going with this conversation. All he knew was that he didn't want to spend a day without him ever again.

"After we finish school. What will happen if we go on different teams?"

"I- I haven't really thought about that." Hinata looked back at the fireworks, mesmerised under their spell whilst he thought further about Kageyama's question.

"You helped me become the setter I am today. Without you I don't know if I'll be good enough." Hinata looked back at Kageyama who was still observing him and all his features. There was a saddened look on his face which surprised the black-haired boy.

"Don't say that." Hinata's hand travelled up to Kageyama's face and started stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You're the most talented player I know, even without me. I don't know what will happen in the future but I can promise you that in the end we will still be playing on the same side of the court. I will make sure of it." There was that twinkle again, that twinkle in Hinata's eyes whenever he spoke about something passionate. Kageyama couldn't help but kiss the hand that was slowly caressing his face before pulling Hinata towards him.

"You better keep that promise." Hinata laughed into Kageyama's shirt. He loved the warmth that he felt against his cheek, contrasting the cold evening breeze that was hitting the other half of his body.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally time, Hinata has anticipated this moment since he got the note. After school he made sure to go and rush out of class, give himself just enough time to go to the shed and back before Kageyama would notice and start looking for him. He had to be fast, get this over and done with. He started feeling his palms sweat and his legs tremble, he didn't expect himself to get this nervous, he has never gotten a confession before, well except from Kageyama, but that's... Kageyama. He still cherishes every moment he spent with him but at the same time there was a special bond they already established before which was why maybe he didn't feel as nervous. Even so, Hinata would do anything to go back and relive those moments again, seeing his eyes twinkle in the moon light, his soft yet raspy voice echoing in his ears. Hinata had to shake those thoughts out of his head before he turned a different shade of red again.

What was making him even more jittery was the fact that he had no idea was waiting for him, the mystery and the longing to know mixed together cause him to shake all over. Hinata had to make sure to remind himself to breath as he felt how he was starting to lack oxygen. He dashed out and ran towards the shed at the back of the school, it didn't take long for him to reach his destination. He felt for the metal handle, it felt so cold under his warm hands, the middle blocker could feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier by the second. Finally, he gripped the handle and pulled it towards him exposing the room and what was inside. It was so dark yet he saw a figure, leaning against the cardboards at the back, they were looking at their nails. This person looked up, meeting Hinata's eyes that were still at the entrance, they had a faint smile on their face, an evil smile.

"Come on in, don't be sacred, we need to have a little chat." This person said. Hinata's eyes adjusted to the dark and was now able to make out their face.

"It's you."

During the last two weeks everyday seemed like a new adventure, Hinata and Kageyama would meet up every morning and talk about whatever came to mind. It was like a dream coming true. It was like finally everything was going right, everything was perfect. Some would argue too perfect. It would be a lie if Hinata didn't say he wasn't becoming nervous, it was the first time in his life where things went on without any obstacles, something was bound to happen. It's like the calm before the storm. And that's exactly what did happen. After a few days of dating weird things started happening to Hinata. At first, he decided to ignore these events hoping sooner or later they would pass but it was quite the opposite. It started becoming consistent.

Hinata was pretty used to being teased by his classmates, he sometimes got picked on but he never said anything as it wasn't that serious, he was never in danger or in any harm and it didn't affect him much. At the end of the day, it was just the way school always was, where everyone always found something to laugh about. You just had to learn to accept it and laugh with them. He would just not take it to heart and forget about their meaningless words. But since he started going out with Kageyama there seemed to be an increase of people who would pick on him, and in more creative ways. He was never sure who was behind the mean things that occurred to him, they were usually done anonymously. What scared him the most was the fact that he hasn't told anyone about them dating, and he trusted Kageyama enough to know he didn't say anything either. That means that someone must have seen them or heard something. But how? When?

For example, one of the first things that happen was when his desk was scribbled with slurs and images. As Hinata walked into the classroom and saw his desk, his heart beat instantly sped up as his paranoia increased making him turn around trying to find the culprit, but it was too late. This has never happened to Hinata before which shocked him even more. He would also find that the books he had hidden in his desk had missing pages. People would purposely bump into him in the hallways which caused him to have slight bruises on his body. And worse of all were the messages in his locker saying things like 'be careful with who you mess with.' or 'know your place'. Hinata felt like he was pushed into a corner, he didn't know what to do.

These things gradually become more and more common until it was practically happening every day. Why didn't he tell Kageyama? That's simple. Hinata didn't want him to worry. He was finally able to confess to him, he couldn't jeopardise their relationship. For all he knew Kageyama could have become afraid and break up with him and that's something he just could not let happen. The orange haired boy didn't want to be a burden and he was scared that if Kageyama knew about this he would just go wild and who know what he would do. Hinata felt that this way he was protecting Kageyama from making stupid decisions. In the long run, Hinata thought, he could just deal with it and it will blow over in a few weeks. After all, eventually all things do.

Of course, Kageyama noticed something was off, no matter how much Hinata tried to hide it. The fact that nearly every single day they had to get changed in the locker rooms gave away everything he was hiding; he couldn't hide the bruises on his body. The middle blocker always replayed with; "it's from practising volleyball, you know I've been trying to practise my receiving." every time Kageyama asked him about the bruises in a concerned tone. Or he would avoid the question all together with a laugh or a shrug of the shoulders, it was easier than having to come up with new excuses. This carried on for 2 weeks, the same things happened every day, it suddenly became a part of his routine, yet with every day Kageyama seemed to become more and more suspicious.

"You never had so many bruises before from practising, are you sure nothing is going on?" The question was now buried into Hinata's brain, it was a question he could straight away reply to with more lies or another excuse he would make up on the spot. Sooner or later, it was like a reflex action. The orange haired boy told himself to just wait it out a few more days and it would go back to normal; it wasn't like he was actually properly hurt.

This lead up until now, Hinata was standing in front of the person who was responsible for all of this. This was the girl Kageyama was talking about, the girl that force him to kiss her, Hinata knew that it was her due to the fact that his boyfriend made sure to point her out so he could stay away from her. Look how that turned out. Though now they can finally talk about this and sort everything out. Hinata timidly walked into the room, he tried to look fierce however failed as his fingers trembled with fear. He cursed himself for being so shaken up when he knew that this was the one person that he should stand up to. Someone who you shouldn't treat so lightly because you never know what can happen. She was swift, manipulating and smart, a combo that could become deadly.

Hinata swallowed before he forced himself to look her in the eyes and speak out.

"I know you're responsible for everything that's been happening to me." Hinata managed to cough out, although he was concerned if his voice sounded like he was intimidated. That would only give her more confidence to play with him and we all know that would be a mistake.

"It was never my intention to hide it, I'm guessing Tobio told you about me, I'm honoured." Just from those simple words Hinata could tell that she was up to something, a mastermind with a plan ready to play some sick game. She chuckled as she stood up and come closer into the light, her red hair glistened from the lamp but her eyes looked like they were filled with pure hate as the shadows filled her iris. "Do you know why I called you here." She said with a sinister smile.

"To talk?" Hinata debated if that was really the best response he could give. Part of him started overthinking, looking around the room as to give away some clue to what was her true intention.

"Don't be so naive." A loud laugh exited her mouth like she was mocking him which just made him even more insecure about the situation. "You know very well what I want... don't you." Hinata couldn't speak, he just focused his gaze on the girl in front of him. If he was being honest, he didn't actually know what the girl wanted from him, he knew it had to do with Kageyama though, that was a given. What confused him the most was the fact that no one knew about their relationship, everyone swore to keep a secret so to the ordinary person there was no way anyone would have known...right? The red head watched Hinata for a response with a bored look on her face before rolling her eyes and opening her mouth once again. "I want _him,_ and I will do ANYTHING to have him." She raised her voice which made Hinata jump and gave him chills down his back. His mind started running wild. _What have I done, why did I come here, she's crazy, why did I have to come here, why... I need to calm down. Breath..._

"You said you'd leave me alone if Kageyama kissed you." Hinata whimpered out, it seemed pointless saying such an obvious statement but he tried to understand this person in front of him as much as he could.

"You think I was serious? I was just using his weakness against him."

"Weakness?"

"I saw the way he looks at you, I know you're important to him. I mean what else could I have done. But you see, my original plan was for you to get upset and never speak to him again. I knew you saw us kiss, I made _sure_ you saw us kiss. Didn't you think the timing of everything was a bit too perfect? I made sure to find out your habits as best as possible, one of them was the route you take every day after class, so I positioned myself in a place where you would easily catch us. I wanted you to hate him but I guess you're too forgiving."

"He didn't do anything wrong, it's all your fault, just give it up now."

"Don't you understand I'll never give up!" Her raised voice sent chilled down Hinata's back as she started straight into his eyes, if looks could kill he would defiantly be dead by now. "Tobio was nearly mine but you had to ruin everything. All my efforts and planning for nothing."

Her chest was rapidly moving up and down as her breathing increased complimenting her whole crazy persona. "So, then I came to the conclusion that the only way to make him only mine is to get rid of you. And I won't stop at nothing until you're out the picture, don't you understand?"

"What- What are you going to do with me?" Hinata was now concerned as she started slowly making her way closer and closer to him, he was in trouble, he had to run. Hinata started walking backwards not leaving the girl from his sight, his hand tried reaching out to the handle, he tried pushing it open but the door wouldn't budge. This made the orange hared boy panic even more as his situation turned for the worse. Suddenly she spoke again.

"Don't try to run, my boys are right behind that door holding it closed to make sure you can't escape." That's when Hinata looked away from her eyes for the first time and realised that in her hand was a sharp blade. It was behind her back, barely noticeable but he could still see it, it was right there in her hand. She was now around 3 meters away from Hinata while his back was pressed on the door which was his only escape. He tried screaming for help but his voice started breaking. "Finally, I can get rid of you once and for all." She laughed.

Hinata's eyes widened as he continuously tried shaking the door for it to open.

_I'm in so much trouble._


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Hinata?" Kageyama asked Suga who was waiting for Daichi by the exit of the school. Kageyama has been looking for Hinata for about 10 minutes. He's usually the first one out the school, waiting for him, always in the same spot. This didn't feel right. If something came up, he would definitely have texted Kageyama beforehand. Kageyama looked past all the different students walking around him but none of them stood out with bright orange hair, he tried calling him multiple times but his phone would always go straight to voicemail. If it wasn't for Suga he might as well go back inside and widen his search.

"Shouldn't he be with you by now?" Suga answered confused, giving Kageyama a puzzled look. "It's funny how you guys used to hate each other and now you always stick to each other like your life depends on it" he gave out a little chuckle teasing the raven as he felt his face heat up.

"What do you mean, by now?"

"Well, I saw him rush past me right as the bell went, he didn't even say hi. To be fair I don't think he even noticed me. I wonder where he was rushing to." Saga observed how Kageyama's eyes were shifting between the students. There was a hint of worry on his face. "He looked like he was in a hurry, I thought he was going to meet you!" He explained. Kageyama was lost in thought, thinking about where that fiery boy could have wondered off to without even saying anything.

"Oh, look it's Daichi!" Suga cried out again walking over to him as Daichi proceeded to put his arm around Suga's shoulder. Kageyama watched as they looked into each other's eyes and for a moment, he felt like he could see himself and Hinata. It was a look only people who really cared about each other could portray. You could see the twinkles shining in their eyes which only motivated him to go find his over half, someone who twinkled his eyes the same way at him.

"Wait, what way did he run off to?" Kageyama asked, something didn't feel right. He grew anxious every second he wasn't with his boyfriend. He kept telling himself that his mind was playing games with him. That in reality it was all a misunderstanding and maybe he just forgot to inform him. At least he hoped that was the case. Hinata has been acting strangely recently but no matter how much he pushed him the shorter wouldn't budge.

"Well, I saw him run that way, which is weird because it's not like anyone really goes there these days." Suga pointed over to the far end of the school. It was a place no one ventured to as there were just rundown, unused small buildings. The school was going to take down that area and turn it into another facility however no one has started doing anything to it yet. What concerned Kageyama the most was that the only people who go there were student that rebelled and didn't have a good reputation, people who you shouldn't really mess with. No one dared to go there, especially during school hours, who knows what's going on with people like them. It was also a good place where you would want privacy. Kageyama could feel a tingle going down his spine, something was wrong, why the hell would Hinata go there.

"Yeah, so anywa-" Suga continued but before he could finish his sentence Kageyama was already sprinting in the direction that Suga pointed. His mind was blank, his only goal was to find Hinata, he just prayed that all of this was one huge misunderstanding.

Due to Kageyama's and Hinata regular competitions to see who could be faster, Kageyama managed to reach speeds he didn't even know he could. This wouldn't be the first time he was thankful for the orangette for pushing him to limits he didn't even know he could reach. It didn't take long for him to reach the back of the school, even the whole scenery had a menacing feel to it. He tried to spot anything out of the normal, something to give him a sign, at least a tiny clue to where Hinata could have ran off to.

He scouted the area, his eyes zoning in on specific places to see if he could spot his middle blocker. He kept walking forward scanning every entrance to each rundown building. Just a few meters more, that's when he saw the boy. No not Hinata, the boy who bullied Hinata that one time. His face immediately made a frown at the image in front of him. If he was concerned before, he was downright terrified at what is taking place where the boy is standing. That's when everything clocked into place. Kageyama sprinted towards the entrance of the shed and slammed him against the wall, grabbing onto his shirt.

"What did you do to him?" Kageyama said in a very stern voice. "He's in there right now isn't he?" Kageyama looked at the door that had a log ledged where the handle was so it prevented the door from being open. "He's in there with _her_ isn't he." Kageyama could feel all his bottled in stress released as his grip tighten around the boy's collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the boy, trying to rip Kageyama's hands off of him, but with no success, the ravens grip was way too tight. As soon as Kageyama heard those words pure anger flowed throughout his whole body, it's like his eyes turned red from the hatred he felt at that moment. His patience was at its limit.

"Don't lie to me!" Kageyama once again slammed the boy's back onto the wall and let one of his hands go of his shirt and proceeded to use his fist to punch the boy once again in the face just like he did last time. Kageyama felt lucky that he plays volleyball as due to his training, the power he needs to have to hit the ball comes in handy at moments like these. The boy fell on the floor, blood falling from his nose. Kageyama might have underestimated how hard he punched the bully due to how fogged his brain was from all the anger piling up. But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

Without wasting any time, Kageyama reached for the log and took it out swinging the door wide open. Hinata's bright orange hair invaded his field of vision, Kageyama's eyes widened with relief for one second, glad that Hinata was in his reach. Before anyone could react in any way, Kageyama ran up to Hinata and turned him around to hug him as tight as possible, as if shielding him from the girl that was making their way towards them.

"Kageyama?" Hinata panted, his heart was racing so fast, he could hardly comprehend what was going on in front of him. The girl finally stopped walking, probably as shocked Hinata, trying to figure out how Kageyama found them. She started feeling a mixed emotion of envy and love. She could feel her heart flutter at the sight of her crush however seeing him embrace the smaller man only made her heart even more determined to break this relationship up.

"What is going on?" Kageyama asked, clearly pissed. That's when his eyes darted towards the knife the girl was holding. He could feel disgust looking the girl in front of him, someone he used to consider a close friend. There was no way she would go this far to hurt the only thing that mattered to him. Or maybe that was exactly it. "Are you crazy, what were you going to do?"

The girl laughed not taking into consideration what Kageyama was saying. "Hinata go." Kageyama said letting Hinata go slightly still scared to loosen his grip. He felt Hinata cling onto his shirt even tighter.

"No." Hinata said in a quiet voice. The raven's eyes widened at the short statement, not expecting a response like his.

"Hinata I said go!" Kageyama raised his voice for the first time, you could hear the desperation in his words which made Hinata shiver as if coldness overtook the room.

"I'm not leaving you, especially not now!" Hinata answered also shouting, choking on his own tears that were escaping his eyes. Kageyama looked into Hinata's eyes, breaking his heart even more. He felt like once again he failed to keep him safe, he failed as a boyfriend. How could he have let this happen. He tightened his grip around the smaller boy in his arms, giving him a sense of security.

"Isn't this entertaining to watch." Once again, the girl laughed, clearly amused by what's happening in front of her, the knife now in the air, she was swinging it around as if it were some toy. Both boys suddenly turned their focus on the primary target.

"What are you trying to do? Are you really going this far?" Kageyama said, baffled at the extent this person was willing to go.

"Well of course, I mean I'm not going to hurt him that bad, just enough so he gets the message. That's how I was raised, my mum always taught me to do everything I need to do to get what I want, so I'm doing just that. My name is literally Akuhei, part of it translates to evil It's in my blood to be a little daring to get what I want."

"What happen to you, you were never like this before." Kageyama voice softened at the girl in front of him like he couldn't even tell who Akuhei has become. This only made the redhead frown at the comment clearly offended.

"What happen to me?" She laughed. "Are you serious right now? This is all your fault, you're the reason I'm like this!" Kageyama looked puzzled at the statement. His mouth slightly opened.

"How is the way you're behaving my fault?"

"Everything was handed to me. Everything! I could have any single thing I wished for. But you know what I can't have?" She paused waiting for a response before starting again. "Love. I never had love. And frankly I don't know what love feels like. My mum never loved me, she just told me what to do and how to get what I want. And my dad, don't even get me started on that lowlife. He spends hours at work and doesn't even look at me. Then I met you and even if you were a nuisance at first, I actually started liking you. You were the first person who actually cared for me. You didn't care about my money, you actually wanted to be my friend for me."

There was a small smile on Akuhei's face as she talked about the distant memories, until her face dropped. "But then after I said that I liked you, after I thought I found someone that loved me you left and found someone else. You're the only person who I will ever have chance with, even after everything I still love you, can't you see that. If only you loved me back this wouldn't be such a big deal."

"I can't force my emotions."

"Then what am I supposed to do, huh? No one will love me. You're my only choice and I will do everything to make sure you end up mine in the end."

Kageyama took a deep breath, if he was being honest, at that moment he did sympathise with the redhead. But this didn't excuse her behaviour, nothing will.

"You will find someone one day; you don't have to do this. And I never left you, I just found a new friend. There's nothing wrong with that. I still saw you regularly, I never meant for you to feel abandoned" At this Akuhei shook her head. "Can't you see this is wrong?"

"Wrong? No, this is fun. A little challenge, you know I won't stop until you give in. Think about it, do you really want your precious Hinata to keep suffering because of you." Kageyama could feel a cold blade pierce his heart, though the knife didn't actually come anywhere near him, Akuhei's words were like a dagger. He really didn't want Hinata to keep suffering, he didn't want for any of this in the first place. Yet he couldn't get a single word out his mouth.

"You know we are meant together Tobio." She took a minute to look at the couple holding each other tightly as if examining them. "You guys are no fun; till next time I guess." Akuhei said walking towards the exit of the shed. When she got right next to Kageyama, she paused and looked at him. When their eyes met there was a hint of sadness in her eyes despite the arrogant smile on her face that were looking deep into Kageyama's soul which made his heart turn with pity for the girl. She was clearly lost.

She took a step closer to the raver and put the blade against his neck lightly just so he could feel the coldness of it graze his skin. "Think about what you're doing." She whispered into his ear which made Kageyama stiffen. With that she went out the shed leaving the two boys in each other's arms.

"You really are useless. You had one job." She scoffed at the beaten boy that was on the floor, his head leaning against the wall, before leaving the scene her hips swinging side to side.

"We should go." Hinata said after a while of standing there with Kageyama, his face buried in Hinata's hair trying to take in everything that just happened.

"Yeah." Kageyama answered into his hair before taking Hinata's hand and leading it outside.

_"Think about what you're doing."_ Those words kept playing in his head. What was he doing? How could he be a good boyfriend if he can't even protect the most important thing in his life.

He's powerless, and he can't do anything about it. And slight guilt built up inside him as he thought about how maybe a part of this was his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few days since the traumatic event that occurred with Akuhei, Kageyama's forever lasting stalker. So far nothing has actually happened which just made Kageyama more nervous waiting for her next attack. The threat she barked out to him was glued inside his brain haunting him every minute of the day. He could feel the paranoia inside him building up.

After that day the two boys went their separate way home, despite Kageyama asking Hinata multiple times if he was alright and if he was okay being by himself. He hated the thought of leaving Hinata all alone when that psycho was running around wild. Although what kept him sane was the thought that at the end of the day Hinata wasn't someone who was pathetically weak, and knew that if something were to truly happen Hinata wasn't the defenceless, innocent kid some people think he is.

It was another day, after volleyball practice both boys were walking home together, just like they always did every day. They both treasured this time they had together, taking in every moment of it. It was really the small moments that the boys treasured deeply in their hearts.

"Are you doing anything today?" Hinata spoke out, breaking the comfortable silence. Their fingers intertwined whilst Hinata held onto his bike with his other hand.

"No, why?"

"Follow me." There was a huge grin on Hinata's face, it was almost like he jumped up at Kageyama's words. He quickly grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. They walked for a few minutes, Kageyama not asking about where they were going, yet his curiosity peaked when the orangette kept turning back to him and striking him with another one of his life filled smiles.

"Come, let's sit down." Hinata crossed his legs and sat on the fresh grass that was beneath him.

"This place- it's where we started dating." Kageyama said, looking out into the distance, the scenery was just as beautiful as he remembered, with Hinata being there it made it even more gorgeous. He always remembered this place giving him comfort and now with the middle blocker by his side it only made things even better as he realised how lucky he really was to have such amazing people around him.

"Yep, I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit, after what happen with- "Hinata took a deep breath, not daring to say Akuhei's name. "- _her_ I want to just spend more time together; I feel like I'm taking for granted what we have." Hinata smiled over at Kageyama as he sat next to him, looking out at the glistening lake in front of them. He felt as Kageyama start rubbing his thumb against his hand as an atempt to bring comfort "I don't want to waste any time that we have together."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." Kageyama laughed at his own obscure scenario. He lowered his body and placed his head on Hinata's lap, closing his eyes as Hinata starts playing with his smooth, raven dark hair. They stayed in that position as time flew by looking at how the trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the ducks flew from the river to the horizon.

"You really have a perfect face you know that, I'm kind of jealous of you." Hinata said, admiring the person laying down on him. He just couldn't help himself but keep touching Kageyama's face, it was like everything was perfectly sculpted.

"Yeah? And you're a dumbass." Snickered Kageyama whilst getting up facing Hinata.

"What why?" Hinata frowned, trying to cover up his small smile creeping in knowing Kageyama was just messing around like he always did.

"I don't know, I just felt like saying it."

"Wow, way to ruin the mood."

Kageyama laughed once again. Since Hinata has entered his life, he felt like he could finally smile. It's like he could relax and he didn't have to always feel so lonely. He now has someone to rely on. It's funny because if past him ever thought about relying on others he would think it's a waste of time, something that won't benefit him in any way. Oh, how wrong was he.

Hinata looked down picking at the grass around him while Kageyama sat back, eyes closed, feeling the cold breeze hit his face. It was refreshing after everything that has been going on. This is what they needed at that moment, an escape from reality. The raven could hear a subtle tune escaping from Hinata as he hummed one of the songs that he was recently obsessed with and it only made the setter more at ease knowing that right next to him was someone he would cherish forever.

"Here." Hinata mumbled. Kageyama opened his eyes, turning his gaze at the orange haired boy who was holding a small, yellow flower, indicating Kageyama to take it from him. _He's so adorable,_ Kageyama thought to himself reaching out for the flower and stared at it for a few seconds, twirling it around in between his fingers like he was in deep thought. Hinata glared at the taller boy looking for any type of reaction. There was a genuine smile that was plastered on the setter's face, it made Hinata blush, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a handsome boyfriend.

"It's really pretty." Kageyama began talking, "it's pretty like you, and pretty things belong together." He took the flower in his hand and placed it behind Hinata's ear, brushing his orange locks out the way. If Kageyama was being honest saying things like that made him feel red in the face. He was already awkward enough with people in general, but in the long run he knew that words like those would make Hinata happy, receiving compliments from him out of nowhere, so he knew it was worth it.

"That was really chees-" Before Hinata could finish his sentence and embarrass him even more, Kageyama leaned forward to plant a sweet, loving kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata could never get used to the sensation that the raven's lips left behind. He found himself craving it more and more. Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama's neck pulling him closer like it was their first kiss all over again. The setter found himself brushing his fingers through Hinata's hair, it was so soft between his fingers it felt like he was touching a delicate petal from a rose.

Swiftly Kageyama pulled away although their faces remained inches away. They both were panting, catching their breath. Their eyes met and there was a moment where they felt like they were drowning in each other's presence until Kageyama spoke again.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I'm sorry for shouting at you to leave back then. I've been thinking about it a lot and I feel like I scared you even more. I was just worried about you but that doesn't mean I should have raised my voice. I just-" You could hear the regret of his past actions in his voice. "I just don't want to lose you like I lost everyone else because of her. I don't know what I would do if you decided that it was too much for you." His hand was still tangled up on Hinata's hair, holding him and looking straight into his caramel eyes that were twinkling right back at him.

"It's not your fault, you were scared." Hinata said, smiling at Kageyama making his heart race and his stomach turning into butterflies. "And I wouldn't leave just because some psycho girl doesn't want us together. I need you as much as you need me, don't forget that."

"You're too good for me you know." Kageyama laughed, stroking Hinata's hair who reached out for his face, the smaller man's fingers caressing his smooth skin. They absolutely loved being close and touchy with each other, thought they would never admit it to anyone else. It was all new to them and something they have never experienced. It was pure and exciting. They wanted to use up any time they had together by being as close as possible.

"Come here." Hinata suddenly said. He climbed up onto Kageyama's lap and laid down his head on his shoulder, his arms around Kageyama's neck, hugging him tightly like he was about to run away or something. Without any thought Kageyama returned the gesture and hugged him back. The setter could smell the bubble gum aroma filling his nostrils as he buried himself deeper into Hinata's shirt. That was also something Kageyama found out recently; Hinata smelt like bubble gum.

Both boys stayed like this for ages, alone together. Like only them two mattered in this moment. And it was true, somehow all their worries seem to blow away as soon as it was just the two of them.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata finally spoke with a sigh at the end of his sentence, his eyes closed as he could feel Kageyama's hands tightly around his waist.

"About what?" Kageyama pulled Hinata away so he could take a good look at his face, it looked like Hinata was on the brink of tears which not only confuse him but also crushed his heart, he hated seeing that expression on the round eyed boy face.

"About you know... her." No one had to say her name for Kageyama to know who Hinata was exactly talking about. He felt immense guilt building up inside him. Since that day, the thought that this could have been partially his fault kept haunting him everywhere he went. "It's not your fault or anything, I just-" It's like Hinata could read Kageyema's mind, that was exactly why they were so perfect for each other, it was as if they were one. From when they first met, they always managed to bring out the best in each other, whether that's in volleyball or in day to day life.

"I honestly don't know at this point. I would go to the police or something but she's rich so she gets away with everything, I've seen people try to take them down already. No matter how many times it happen money always wons and the police turned a blind eye."

"That's not really fair."

"It's how the world works unfortunately. And more importantly we don't have any physical evidence that would incriminate her. It would be our word against her and we already know who's side they would pick." Kageyama started stroking the orange locks on top of Hinata's head as a way to comfort him before continuing. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, it was one of the main reasons I was so hesitant with our relationship. I wouldn't be able to bare seeing you hurt in any way."

"You should stop apologising for everything. If it means I can be with you I'll go through whatever I have to. I really think it's worth it. You are worth it."

"You don't even know how happy you make me." Kageyama smiled. "The only thing I can do now is protect you with everything I've got and I promise you I will do anything to keep you safe. I'll make sure of it, no matter what happens to me I will be there by your side. Just remember that." Those words brought a smile to Hinata's face. He did feel safe in Kageyama's arms. Hinata once again placed his head back down on Kageyama's shirt and closed his eyes.

"You promise?"

"Of course, I do." He whispered putting his own head on top of Hinata's orange locks.

Just for a few more minutes they wanted to be embraced in each other's arms, before they had to leave and return to their own homes. They are going to take one step at a time. No matter what life throws at them they will get through this with each other on their side. That's what really mattered to them.

They will get through this together.


	14. Chapter 14

Days where you can just lay down on the fresh grass with the person who means the most to you, and times when you can just forget about all the other toxic people around you are filled with pure happiness. A deserved break from everything that is going on in your life with all your problems are at the back of your mind. Everyone needs that from time to time. Sometimes though, these kinds of moments are very short lived. Moments like these are moment in which you don't want to ever end, however once you teleport back to the real world you realise not everything is sunshine and roses. These moments are rare so when they do happen remember to cherish them, you never know what will happen in the next upcoming events.

"We should be heading home now." Hinata said whilst cuddling, his arms wrapped around Kageyama's waist and his face resting on his chest. Despite telling Kageyama that they had to get going he hasn't moved an inch trying to savour every moment of peace they had.

"Get up then." Kageyama continued as he ruffled Hinata's soft hair between his fingers. Hinata groaned in response burring his face even deeper in his boyfriend's shirt.

"I just want to stay like this for a little longer." He snuggled up even closer, Kageyama smelled so nice, it was as if Hinata was being intoxicated by the aroma surrounding him.

"I'm not going anywhere; we can do this whenever you want. You were the one that said we have to go." Smiled the setter getting up from the grass which never felt so comfortable before, forcing Hinata to move as well. He got up and put his hand out for the orange headed boy to grab so they could start making their way home. Hinata looked at the out stretched hand indicating for him to grab it. He scoffed and rolled his eyes while making a childish pout. It didn't help he was still sitting on the floor making him look so adorable but childish at the same time. "If you don't get up, I'll carry you."

"No, you won't." Teased Hinata, making fun out of Kageyama, not taking what he said to heart. This struck something inside of the black haired boy, it almost sounded to him like he was challenging him which only strived the taller boy to do exactly that. Without a second thought the setter bent down to Hinata's level and picked him up in bridle style. Startled, Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama's neck making sure he wouldn't lose balance. "What are you doing?" Hinata cried out, surprised that Kageyama actually kept his word. What surprised him more was the fact that he underestimated the strength Kageyama had, that he even managed to lift him off the ground.

"I told you I'd pick you up dumbass." Kageyama started walking down the pathway with Hinata in his arms. The melody of the shorter boys laugh echoed around them as he bounced in the other's arms with every step. Hinata kept glancing up to look at Kagayama's face, it was as if it was taking no effort to carry him, not a single sweat on his face which only made him more impressed and prouder of his boyfriend.

"I can walk now." The middle blocker finally said not wanting to be an inconvenience any longer, although his hands stayed rooted around the raven-haired boy's neck.

"Will you walk then?" Kageyama asked whist giving Hinata a smug smile, teasing him. Purposely pushing his buttons so he could get a cute reaction from him which he loved so much. It also served as great entertainment to see Hinata become a hot head or just in general flustered over stupid things.

"Of course I will!" Kageyama shot a gentle chuckle after hearing Hinata's slightly bothered voice. Being with Hinata opened up a lot of new characteristics that Kageyama didn't even know he had. For example, the fact that he adored caring for the smaller, orange boy. There was something that made the setter want to make sure that Hinata was always taken care of, it especially made him happy when he was the one that could smother him in all the care on the world that he had for him.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Kageyama said, taking Hinata's hand and leading him in the direction of his home, thankfully the two boys lived fairly close to each other which meant that them walking home was the perfect opportunity to spend some extra time together.

"Oh, by the way I posted on my Instagram the place we were at today. Is that okay?" Hinata confessed, hoping Kageyama wouldn't mind showing other people their spot. He knew the spot was their happy place, a place Kageyama went to to take his mind of all the chaos around him when things seem to become too much.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?" The raven haired boy replied.

"Well, it's our spot. And you might not want other people to know about it, I should have actually asked you before I even made the post." Hinata scratched the back of his neck, an action he always made his he became nervous, something Kageyama noticed since they have met. The middle blocked smiled innocently as to show how genuinely sorry he was trying to soften the taller man as a way to make sure he wouldn't get mad. They both knew it, Kageyama couldn't get mad at Hinata when he was acting overly sweet to him, at least not seriously mad.

"It's our spot?" Kageyama smiled at the thought that Hinata made that spot exclusive to only them, he guessed he wasn't the only one that found these things special.

"Yes, our spot. Why? Do you take other people here?" Hinata said with a small frown on his face, he was feeling a mix of fear and jealousy, not that he was going to act upon those feelings.

"No of course not. You're the only person I take here." Kageyama said looking at Hinata who was getting bothered over the smallest things. It was a sight the setter found rather entertaining. It wasn't a common occurrence for Kageyama to see someone getting jealous over him over things that didn't relate to volleyball in some way. It kind of felt good, like he was being appreciated for something rather than volleyball.

"Good." Hinata scoffed with a little playful arrogance in his voice. Kageyama laughed at his reaction and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head which sent a wave of butterflies into his stomach, his face became a different shade of red. He tried lowering his had to mask the heat in his face, after all he still couldn't get used to the feeling of someone liking him the way Kageyama did, especially when he did things like this without any warning.

"We're nearly here." Hinata called out as he took one more look at Kageyama and quickly went on his tip toes to plant a loving kiss on his lips. "My house is right across the street." Hinata turned away to face at his house and signed at the thought that once again this was the moment they would have to be separated for the time being.

"I'll text you when I get home don't worry. We will see each other again tomorrow, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Kageyama laughed as he tucked an orange lock behind Hinata's ear.

"I know I know. It's just fun with you, you know."

"I mean who wouldn't have fun with me." Smirked Kageyama.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Hinata answered whilst flicking off the raven's forehead in a joking manner.

It was quiet. A few cars sped past from time to time, while the golden sun set making the sky a beautiful rosy colour, a few cotton candy clouds scattered above them. Hinata chuckled before taking one last look at Kageyama's soft expression, and with that he turned around and started walking towards his home. He turned around while walking forward onto the road he had to cross, watching as the distance between the two lovers increased steadily. Kageyama watched as Hinata walked away, getting further and further from him.

"HINATA MOVE." Kageyama yelled as he leaped into the road, pushing Hinata with all his force making the smaller boy tumble onto the ground.

 _What is this I'm feeling_.

Kageyama lay on the floor. It all happen in a split second, before he realised his body moved on its own without thinking about the consequences.

There was a penetrating pain in his side and head. Kageyama turned his face to the side and spotted his boyfriend on the floor a few meters away from him. He felt a slight relief when he saw him steadily getting up from the cold, hard floor. The raven tried speaking out to the boy next to him but it was as if he lost ability to speak, his mouth opened but his words dissolved at the tip of his tongue. Soon enough the silhouette of Hinata became blurrier, no matter how many times Kageyama tried to blink it was as if his figure was slowly evaporating from his vision. He tried fighting it, he really did but his body was giving up on him, Kageyama tried to move at least a bit but the pain was too much for him to handle.

He didn't know when it happened but all he could see was an orange blur running towards him, he knew it was Hinata yet he couldn't see his face. He could feel his body being drenched in something wet yet it was warm contrasting the cold road that he lay on.

_A car._

Kageyama's hearing was also fading. There was a muffled voice above him, it kept mixing in with the dominating ringing noise that was taking over his whole mind. _What was Hinata saying? Is he crying?_ The half conscious boy could feel Hinata's cold hands on his face, stroking him as if he were a child. It was comforting. Although he could feel the amount Hinata was shaking as his hand caressed his face.

 _It's alright._ He wanted to say with a smile. A smile that will make all of Hinata's worries disappear.

Crimson was everywhere. A dark red covered Hinata's face and hands as he started examining it on his own skin, his eyes becoming more distraught by the second by the horrific scene in front of him. The question that was now buzzing around the setter's mind was to who the blood belonged. Was it Hinata's blood? He prayed it wasn't. Or was it his?

 _Another person?_ There seemed to be anotherblurry figure of a person who entered his restricted view. The darkness that was slowly conquering his field of view made it impossible for him to make out who it was.

 _Are they arguing?_ Kageyama tried to grab onto Hinata's arm but he didn't have enough strength to lift his hand. He just wanted to comfort the smaller boy that was towering over him.

Hinata was safe. He promised himself he had to keep Hinata safe, and that's what he did. No matter the consequences, that's what he promised. It was all that mattered to him and if Hinata was going to be safe then he could feel at peace. Kageyama considered that Hinata saved his life, taking him out of the misery he once had to live in, it was time to repay him.

He could hear muffled cries and screams, the other figure is gone now, so was the car.

Sirens. At least he thinks that's what he hears. They were getting louder and louder.  
His vision is being overpowered by the flashing red and blue lights.

That's all he can see now.

Blue.

Red.

Blue.

Red.

His eyes were closing.

It was getting darker.

He couldn't fight it any longer.

He couldn't.

 _Stay with me Hinata._ That were his final thoughts before everything turned dark.

Empty and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first Chapter is up, I'll make sure to post regularly, thanks for giving this story a go :)


End file.
